Look After You
by RillianeK
Summary: I was assigned to look after you, But i didn't expect to fall for you.
1. Unknown Little Girl & A Task

_I' am back! Oh yeah! Ready for another FxF story? Well, since you loved 'My Life, my Story', Hope you all would love this one! :D This is my 3__rd__ fan fiction, so… Be a bit easy on me, Okay? :3 thank you! _

_Enjoy the 1__st__ chapter of Look After You! :_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

Another day of hard training, I sighed as I looked at the sun setting down and went back in my bunk. I sat down my bed and laid down staring at the dead space. Suddenly, I start remembering a little girl with red hair & ruby eyes, she turns to face me and smile, after that, my vision disappears. You know, I kept seeing her in my dreams every night, but I couldn't recall her name. My name is Flippy, I'm 18 years old, I'm a sergeant and working for the military. I heard a knock on my door and the person came in.

"Flippy,"

General Pablo came in; I quickly stood up and saluted. He saluted back and I put my hand down. He had Red hair and blue eyes, he was taller than me by 4 inches, He may look 50 but he is only 46. He shut the door and took a step further.

"Good evening Sir." I said

"Good evening to you my boy, as one of the best soldiers I've known, I hereby request you to accompany me and my men tomorrow for a special mission."

"I accept the task sir, I won't fail you." I said

"I know you won't. Hmm- I see you haven't flipped out today… That's good." He said

"I know Sir, and I'm very sorry Sir for… You know… The last flip outs I've had before." I said

"I understand my boy, I'm relieved the number of kills of our soldiers lessened this month. " He said

"Sir, what time will we be departing?" I asked

"Around 4:30 in the afternoon. We don't want enemies to see us easily in daylight now do we?" He asked

"No sir." I said

"Good, now get some rest, we'll need it." He said

"Sir, yes, Sir." I saluted

"Good, now, lights out." He said as he left

I took off my jacket, combat boots and socks. I sat on my bed still thinking about that little girl, who is she? I don't remember much of my childhood but whenever I remember it, the memory quickly fades away. I shook my thoughts out of my head and lay down to get some rest.

'_Stop thinking and let's get some rest! We have a day of training and a mission to attend to!_' Evil scolded

I didn't talk back because it would lead to more non-sense talk. Slowly my eyes became heavy, my vision becoming all a blur, and slowly drifting into another dream.

_I have no idea where I 'am, Curious, I walked into the garden of roses. Suddenly I spotted a little girl twirling her dress through the warm breeze. She stopped her twirling until she saw me, She smiled and giggled._

"_Flippy!" She smiled _

_How did she know my name? When I don't even know hers? She dropped her doll and started to run._

"_Catch me if you can!" She cheered_

_I quickly chased after her, how big is this garden? Never mind that. We ran under an arch of vines with roses, she disappeared from my sight. Where could she be? Here lies a fountain, Simple but elegant. I saw a red blob through the water flowing down the fountain; I slowly walked around the fountain. _

_I quietly and slowly walk towards her, I saw a little girl with red hair with dandruff on it, and she was wearing a red & white checkered dress and red flats. I accidentally stepped on a dried leaf; she gasped and slowly turned around, slowly I saw ruby eyes staring at me and slowly smiled at me._

"_Flippy!" She cheered_

My eyes shot up immediately as the sound of the horn was blown. Damn, I didn't get to know her name, but she knew mine, how come? I didn't get a clear look at her since the sun was shining down on her. But I only know that she has ruby eyes and red hair with dandruff.

I sighed and sat up. I went in the shower room and took a quick shower; I went back in my room to dress up. As usual, I wore the same uniform as yesterday. I dried out my hair and wore my beret, and headed out to the training field.

After hours of push-ups, laps around the base, sit ups and all that warm up, It's time for the obstacle run.

"Alright ladies! Pay attention and listen well! You have at least 5 minutes to finish this course and the first 5 to finish skips today's training! Understood?" Our Colonel said

"Sir yes sir!" We said

I have to make it! I need more hours of rest for later. So I got into position and waited for him to blow the whistle.

"On your marks… Go!" He blew it

I ran as fast as I could and went under the bob wires, Carefully crawling under it making sure I don't get any cut or scratch because sometimes one of the wires peel your skin off. I successfully made it and ran to the rock wall, I grabbed a stone then another, making why way up. I jumped down since it was only 6 feet high, I landed softly and continued to run. Last obstacle was the acid drop, A pool of acid under a wooden plank for you to cross.

'_Need help?' _Evil asked

'If it involves them getting killed after, Then no.' I said

'_Wuss._' He said

I ignored that comment and carefully making my way through, I was almost there until one of the soldiers started to wobble the wooden plank, what a sick joke! Damn it! Just a meter away, I jumped to the corner of the plank and successfully made it, I looked back at them with a pissed off look.

"Congratulations Flippy, that was outstanding!" Colonel Jeffrey said

"Thank you sir" I said

"Now go get that well deserved rest!" He said

"Will do" I said

I went back in my bunk to get some rest. I glanced over the clock on the wall: '_3:28p.m._' Wow, time sure fly fast that easily. I plopped on the bed and took a deep breath. I heard a knock on my door and Mouse Ka-Boom entered along with Sneaky.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said

"The General Pablo told us to prepare ourselves for the mission later. Come with us prepare." Sneaky offered

"Sure guys!" I got up and went off with them.

Minutes of preparation, loaded our guns, packed grenades, Shined and sharpened our knives, and listened to the plan of the mission. Colonel Jeffrey explained the plan loud and clear, we're going to be shipped to the next base called for a meeting.

"Alright boys! Go into your jeeps and assigned groups! Double time!" He commanded

General Pablo approached me and pointed to where he was going to convoy. Was he just asking me to stay with him? Oh well, Big honor for me!

"I want one of the top soldiers protecting me. That is you my boy." He said

"Yes sir." I said

Actually, from all the soldiers, I remember way back, He used to bring me to some places when I was young, Even if it was a mission or not. I'm not his son but he treats me like his own. Some of my memories I recall was he kept bringing me to his mansion and after that was blank.

"Keep a close eye for anything suspicious." He said

I nodded as our convoy moved into the deeper part of the jungle. It became darker and darker, I'd often hear sounds coming from the trees, but I shook the feeling were being watched off. The jeeps came to a stop, what was the problem?

We all went off our jeeps and kept a close watch around us, I stayed near the general, we heard several gun shots, It was one of the Tiger general's soldiers. Shots, Blood, Oh no… The horrible memory coming back. I kneeled to the ground and started to hyperventilate. My eyes shrinking and turning into neon green and my teeth growing sharper as my mouth forms a wicked grin, I chuckled insanely and stood up. He was in control.

He started shooting at the soldiers and as soon as the bullets ran out, He withdrew the bowie knife and started stabbing and ripping out some of their organs and parts of their bodies. He helped out some of our comrades in killing some of them, and at the same time helping out the general.

"Die!" He yelled

Some of the enemies ran and retreated and I gained back my control. My eyes are emerald green again and my teeth aren't sharp anymore. Lots of my comrades died, only a few survived. One thing unexpected, we heard a shot.

"The general has been shot! Call for help!" Sneaky yelled

"Holy shit!" I ran to where the general was

"Get away, I need to speak to Flippy…" He coughed up blood

They went away grieving and trying to shoot out flares to call for help. I kneeled beside his cold body.

"What do you need sir?" I asked

"My… Daughter…" He coughed

"Sir?" I asked looking confused

"Guide and… protect my… daughter… Here…" He coughed and gave a piece of paper

I kept it in my pocket and tried to keep him awake but he had breathed his last breathe. The chopper came to pick us up; I left his body to the medical operatives and went in the chopper.

* * *

As we got back to the base, we've been told that the call for a meeting was a set up to kill the general. I'm in my bunk sitting on the bed staring blankly on the floor. His daughter? I didn't know he had one. I got the piece of paper in my pocket and opened it, a letter.

_Flippy,_

_If you've received this, it means I'm already gone from this world. I assign you to protect and look after my daughter. You are relieved from duty my boy, I know you can carry this eternal task, No need to ask why. This would be the greatest favor I could ever ask of you. I'm proud of you. Colonel Jeffrey will tell you the details._

_-General Pablo_

I accept this task and I can't question why though. Without any comment, violent reactions or anything, I went out to see Colonel Jeffrey. I knocked at the door of his office and went in.

"Uh- Good evening sir, I was told by-"

"General Pablo to protect and look after his daughter, I know. Look, tomorrow we'll be having the burial for the general tomorrow and there you will meet his daughter. I can't tell you the location but you'll be travelling by plane with the other soldiers for the burial." He said

"I get it sir, But why me?" I asked

"I have no idea, honestly none but if I did I would've told you." He said

"Thank you sir." I said

"You're welcome, you are dismissed." He said

I headed back to my bunker to rest. As I lay on my bed, I should leave my questions to be answered in the future I guess. Again, the little girl's face and laughter occupied my thoughts.

'_What a stupid task…_' Evil growled

'Relax; we don't even know what'll happen in this thing. So either you go die in a ditch or you're in this with me whether you like it or not?' I yelled

'_Damn that's cold! I'll kill you for that!_' he said

'Moron! You kill me that mean killing yourself too.' I said

He left me alone, finally. My eyes shut close and wandered to dream the same girl in every dream I've had with her. Seriously…Who is she?

* * *

_Hello! Liked it? Hope you did then! This is going to be great! : I'll try to update soon! Reviews please! Thank you! :D_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	2. I Found You

_Hi! I've seen the reviews and a big thank you for that! If some of you may ask, I will make a sequel to 'My Life, My story' So, I'll be working on it at the same time with this, So, I might be able to update slowly but surely updating a good chapter! _

_Here is Chapter 2!_

_-Kimmy :3 xoxo_

* * *

_There she was, playing with her doll in the garden of roses, I walked further but she stood up looking happily shocked and stood up as she was being greeted by a little boy wearing an army uniform. What? I came closer to get a full view of it, The boy twirled her around as if they were dancing, As I got closer, I couldn't believe my eyes, It was me. _

_~Scene Shifts~_

_What? Where am i? I don't recognize this place at all. I'm in a hallway, red carpet on the floor, cream curtains opened; the place looked elegant as If I'm in a mansion. I walked along the hall and passed by an open door, I peeked in. _

"_My boy, There is no doubt you're going to be a top soldier." _

_I recognize that voice. General Pablo._

"_But sir, they say I'm going to fail, I'm going to die the second I get into the battle field!" _

_Wait, was that me? I peeked in closer, yes; it was me as a little boy. I remember that day he requested me to go with him in his mansion. _

"_Bull shit! You are different! You are a true soldier in field, and at heart!" He explained_

"_I… Thank you sir." I said_

"_You're welcome, my boy" He said_

My eyes shot open as the sound of the siren rang but stopped after a minute. I sighed at the thought that I couldn't even remember parts of my childhood, and the top of that General Pablo's funeral is today, He was like a father to me, now I feel like a son who has just lost his father. Suddenly a knock on the door, of course, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom.

"Hey Flippy, Join us at the canteen before we get ready." Sneaky said

"Sure" I said putting on my combat boots and jacket

As usual we don't know what they've been feeding us, It looks like a glob of mashed meat and other things you don't know what was mixed with it, But we don't complain since were already used to it.

"Sometimes I wonder what we've been eating" Mouse Ka-Boom said

"I know, I even wonder if it's trash or left over." I said

"Well, you have to admit, it's surprisingly good!" Sneaky said

"Errr… I don't think so." I said looking disgusted

"Anyway, you both are going to finish that?" Sneaky said pointing at our food

"No, here you can have it." I said giving him my plate

"How about you Mouse?" He said

"I'm full anyway, So, I'll pass this one for today." He said pushing his plate to Sneaky

"Suit yourselves" Sneaky said

"Yuck~" Mouse Ka-Boom stuck his tongue out

The rest of the time was funny and at the same time gross since Sneaky kept eating all that junk, looking at it makes me sick. But hey, you got to learn to love these two. After we ate, we headed to the shower room and after that back to our bunks to get dressed.

"Attention, to all soldiers who will be attending the funeral, you have at least 10 minutes to prepare and head to the flight dock for takeoff." The P.A. system announced

As I got in my room, a tux was lying on my bed; I guess that's what we'll be wearing today. I slid on the black slacks, belt, white polo then the tie and lastly the coat. I stared in the mirror as I wore my beret on my head, well, this is it.

I went out my room and headed to the flight dock, I sat right next to Sneaky and Mouse since they were the closest friends I have around here. As we took off, everyone was silent, that was unusual, and I guess they are really affected by the loss. Some were praying, some were staring blankly at the floor and some are fiddling with their fingers.

'_Bunch of wusses!_' Evil yelled

'Oh shut up, it's not like you even care about the situation.' I said

'_You guessed correctly! I don't give a single fuck about it!_' he said

'Go to hell!' I yelled

'_I go down there, and you're going down with me!_' he said

'Whatever.' I said

He disappeared from my mind leaving an echo of chuckles. As we got there, I helped carry the coffin to the burial site, as we dropped it on the tray which will lower it down; we took positions around the coffin and saluted. The priest signaled everyone to keep quiet and we did as were told.

"Good afternoon my brothers and sisters, We are all gathered here today for our parting with General Pablo as he is being buried to the ground and making his way to the kingdom of God. You may now drop your roses along with your prayers onto the coffin." He said

I dropped a white rose along with my prayer onto the coffin, everybody did the same, until I saw a red rose drop onto the coffin, I didn't see who threw it because of the crowd surrounding us. Who would drop a red rose when all of us dropped white ones?

"Now, Instead of giving speeches for him, everybody bow your heads and silently give your silent speeches." He said

'_General Pablo, I still couldn't understand why you chose me for the task, besides that I'm one of the top soldiers and all, But why me? I won't question no more about this and gladly accept this task. May you rest in peace Sir.' _I said in my head

The coffin started making its way down slowly, We saluted as it went down. Music started to play when they were burying the coffin with dirt. Some of them went away, but I stayed. As the pit was completely filled with dirt, everyone was gone.

I looked into the tombstone and it said: '_A man of good will, beloved by all. May you rest in peace._'

I heard lightning strike and the sky was turning gray, Rain drops are pouring, I'm now all wet. I stood there for a minute not caring if it's pouring that hard already, but I stopped feeling the drops of rain on me, Until I looked up, An umbrella was on top of me.

"Y-you m-might get s-sick…" A woman's voice said

I turned around to see… Oh. My. Gosh. Is it really? My eyes widened by the sight of a girl with red hair with dandruff, ruby eyes wearing a black dress. But she looked like around my age, Could she be the little girl in my dreams?

"Uhm… H-hello…" She waved

"Oh-Uh! I…" I stammered not knowing what to say

"Y-you l-look familiar…" She stuttered

"I could say the same…" I said

"F-Flippy? Is that y-you?" She said with a hint of joy

"Yes…" I mumbled

"Don't y-you remember me?" She said

"I recognize your face… But sadly, I don't know your name…" I mumbled

"My name is Flaky, Daddy used to take you to the mansion sometimes, And we often play in the garden, remember?" She asked

"I only remember bits of my childhood but slowly coming back to me." I said

"Oh, I see." She saddened but smiled

"I'm sorry for the loss…" I said

"I-it's okay…" She mumbled

"Uhm… I'm assigned to look after you… by your father…" I said

"I know, I to-" She paused and blushed a bit

What was she going to say? What was it?

"W-well, never mind that." She stammered

"Uh… How old are you exactly?" I paused thinking about what I just said. WHY did I just ask that?

"I-I'm 17, you?" she said

I forgot it was raining hard, Might as well get some shade since the umbrella couldn't seal us both.

"18, uhmm… I think we should get some shade don't you think?" I said

"Oh right! I completely f-forgot!" She said "But my driver isn't around, he might be back shortly."

"Don't you have a phone or something?" I asked

"Oh right," She opened her bag and pulled out a cell phone

"Lumpy, yes, can you pick me up now? Thank you, bye" She dropped her phone in her bag

We saw a black car pause just 2 meters away.

"That was fast." I said

"I know, B-best w-we get out of the rain, L-let's go." She said

"Right." I said

We started walking towards the car, the whole time she was silent and so was I. Honestly, and she was beautiful now that she'd grown into a teen or woman perhaps. One thing I didn't know, I was blushing the whole time.

* * *

_Hey! Thank you for sticking around! Until the next time I update! Reviews please! :_

_-Kimmy : xoxo_


	3. Our Playground

_Hello! The last chapter was a bit touchy but hey, At least Flippy met the little girl, Flaky, in person after 9 years! I've read the reviews, and may I just say a big Thank you to all of you! I promise to update ASAP after my home works and school works, Wew! _

_Again thank you and Please enjoy Chapter 3! :3_

_-Kimmy :** xoxo_

* * *

As we walked toward the car, a man with blue hair wearing a chauffer's outfit came out with an umbrella. He tipped his hat as a sign of a greeting to me and Flaky; He opened the door for us and let us in. The chauffer closed the door behind us and went back to the driver's seat by then, we were off to the mansion. Silence was all I can describe in this moment; all I can hear is the rain pouring hard on the car, Other than that, nothing. A few minutes have passed; I heard Flaky tried to clear out her throat.

"Well, I-it's been a long time s-since I've h-heard from y-you… H-how are you?" She stuttered

"I'm fine, Training and missions as usual… How about you?" I said

"W-well… I guess you c-can say I'm doing f-fine…" She mumbled

"I see… I'm just curious… Uhm… Why did you drop a red rose to his coffin?" I asked

"I… promised h-him I would… A sign that I will never forget… him." She mumbled and tears started to drop down her cheeks

Without another word, I pulled her close to me for a hug and as she was still crying, she gripped my tie really hard making me choke a bit but her grip loosened when she heard me cough as the tie was suffocating me. Minutes passed, she was poking my chest, and what is she trying to do?

"Y-you can l-let go of m-me n-now…" She said

I then realized I was still hugging her. I quickly released her and moved away a bit from her to avoid an awkward stare.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't n-notice!" I stammered

"It's alright, I-I'm used to it." She said happily

"Used to it?"

Damn it! That was supposed to stay in my thoughts. I saw her blushing cherry red on her cheeks.

"Y-you kept hugging me before, S-sometime y-you would spin m-me around while hugging m-me…" She stuttered

"I see… Again, I'm sorry." I said

"It's okay, I didn't m-mind." She said

I replied with a nod and turned my attention to the left side window to see a large mansion surrounded by trees and tames bushes, The mansion was painted cream, The roof was brown and 6 windows are open on the front view of the house. As soon as we got to the steps, Lumpy, Opened the door on Flaky's side.

"W-we best g-get going, yes?" She said

"Of course" I said

As we got out of the car, Lumpy had shut the door of the car and tipped his hat as a sign of goodbye. But he stopped walking back to the driver's seat he turned to me & Flaky.

"Oh Ms. Flaky! I almost forgot, Tea & cookies will be served in the study room shortly." Lumpy said

"Thank you, Lumpy, again, Just call me Flaky." She added

"Yes, Miss- I mean, Flaky." He said sheepishly

He tipped his hat once again, ran back to the car and drove away. As we got to the door, Flaky rang the door bell, I hear a couple of locks being unlocked and as the door opened: A girl with purple hair, purple eyes wearing a maid's outfit came out.

"Oh Ms. Flaky! I see you've come home and~ A young gentle man with you I see~" She paused looking at Flaky with a smirk and giggled

"L-Lammy, Again, Call me Flaky, also, h-he'll be m-my body guard of s-some sort." Flaky stuttered

"I understand Flaky, Your food is prepared in the study room and Splendid is there to see you. Call me if you need anything else." Lammy said

"Thank you, Lammy." She said signaling Lammy to carry on

She left bowing her head to Flaky before she went on her way.

"Let's go to the study room, Someone's waiting for me there. Also, food is served there." She said

"Alright, who's Splendid?" I said

"Oh, Just a cousin of mine from dad's side." She said

"Oh, I see." I said

As we walked through a long hallway, I remembered this from my dream; the curtains, the carpet and the similar decoration of the walls, paintings and doors. We came to a stop to the door and on top of it labeled '_Study Room_'. Flaky opened it and went in, I followed her shortly.

"Please, sit down." She said pointing to the sofa

I nodded and took a seat while she sat on the opposite side of the couch. She took a cup and poured tea on it, she blew the hot air away and took a gentle sip and placed the cup back on the table.

"Want some?" She offered

"Yes please" I said

She handed over a cup to me and I took with caution as it might fall. I took a sip of it and it made me feel relaxed for awhile. I heard the door shut, A man with blue hair and red eyes wearing a red mask, black pants, blue polo shirt, and black shoes came in.

"Splendid!" Flaky got up and immediately hugged her cousin

"Hey Flaky! How are you? I've heard about your father, I'm terribly sorry for the loss." He said

"I'm doing fine, I know… It's okay." She mumbled

His attention soon turned to me; His eyes studied me head to toe as he circled around the couch. Flaky face palmed herself at the sight of it, what was this guy's problem?

"Splendid! Stop it!" Flaky yelled

"Fine, But I don't trust him, that's all." He hissed

"Excuse me, but I don't need you to trust me. Her father entrusted me to look after her, He has my word, so there is no way I'll be betraying her or her father." I said

"Now that's an honorable man you have here my dear cousin, I'm sorry but I have to go, I still have some work to do back home." He said patting my shoulder

"I know Splendid, Be careful out there." She said

"I'm always careful" He said waving off

He left through the door and shut it. That was a bit awkward, I glanced at Flaky who was smiling politely at me, and she took a seat beside and started to take slow sips of her tea.

"Uh… Not meaning to be rude but, what's his problem?" I said

"He's just really protective of me; I'm the only cousin he has, so you might say were like brother & sister to each other." She explained

"Oh, No wonder he was staring at me like a vulture." I chuckled and imitated Splendid on how he looked at me

She giggled at the joke, I've got to admit, her laugh was cute. She stood up and stretched out a bit.

"I f-forgot I'm all s-soaking wet, H-how about we go g-get dressed first?" She said

"I was hoping you'd say that." I chuckled

"Uh-huh, and your things are in your room, since our rooms are near, let's go now before more water drips on the floor." She said

As we left the room, we walked to another hallway with the same decoration. She came to a stop between two rooms beside one another.

"Your room is on the l-left, M-mine is on the r-right" She said

"Alright, Don't go anywhere without me, Okay?" I said

"Yes" She mumbled

I went into my room to change; I don't remember packing my clothes. I saw 2 bags on the floor; I opened to see my clothes already packed. Probably it was Sneaky & Mouse who did it, but forget that, I don't want to catch a cold getting myself dried up in this wet outfit.

'_Will you shut the fuck up?' _Evil hissed

'What's your problem?' I said

'_HER! That's my problem! Because of HER! We're relieved from duty! All because that wussy ass general HAD to entrust HER to US! And because of that! I can't kill anymore!_' he yelled

'So? That's a good thing for me, you know, not flipping out and kill everyone.' I said

'_One day you'll flip out, you'll see…_' His voice echoed

I gulped at the thought what he could do to everyone here, especially Flaky. Never mind, That wouldn't happen, I shook the thought out of my head and started to wear my usual army uniform and beret.

As I got out from the room, I saw Flaky hasn't got out yet. But just to make sure, I knocked on her door twice and called out her name.

"Flaky? You there?" I said

"Just a minute!" She said

I leaned on the wall waiting for her, I heard the door unlock, and as soon as the door knob turned slowly, Came out Flaky with her hair at the back due to the white head band and she was wearing a blue and white checkered dress with short sleeves and the length reached only until an inch above her knee.

"Flippy? H-hello?" She waved at my face

"Uhh…" Was all I managed to say

"Flippy!" She snapped her fingers at my face

"Huh? what?" I stammered

"I was s-saying if we c-could h-head out n-now?" She said

"Oh right! Where exactly?" I said

"My favorite place…"

She took my arm as we walked down the hallway leading to a glass door revealing a garden outside.

"The garden." She said

As she opened the two glass doors, Sunlight shown around us, as I blinked to adjust my eyes to the light, I saw a garden full of roses, The same one I saw in my dream, I looked over at Flaky who was smiling at me then I looked back at the garden recalling my memories.

* * *

_I know, that was short! But I have some work to do, for the sequel of My Life; My Story might come up a bit late. But I assure you all a sequel would be made for that story. Again, Thank you for the reviews! _

_Review please? :3_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	4. The Twins

_Hi guys! I haven't been feeling very well, so please bear with this one for a short while. Thank you for the reviews! This story has been receiving good ones so far! :D _

_Please enjoy chapter 4!_

_-Kim :* xoxo_

* * *

Seriously, I don't know what to do now. My eyes stared blankly into the garden trying to remember my times here. For now, no memory or a flashback came to me, what a shame not remembering some of your childhood days. Flaky nudged my shoulder as it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Come w-with m-me, Please?" She said

"Where exactly?" I said

"F-fountain, I need to put this next to mom…" She said

Put what next to her mom? I looked at her hand bringing out a small silver ring

"What is it for?" I said

"D-dad told m-me to put this n-next to mom the day before h-he… passed away…" She mumbled

"I see… Take us there; you know the way better than I do." I chuckled

"Right… Same old Flippy… Come then." She giggled

She looked away as she began leading us to the fountain. I looked around to see beautiful roses everywhere; I realized she came into a stop under an arch full of roses & veins growing into a shape of an arch. I noticed that this looks like a labyrinth; this is going to be hard… I took her hand, she looked at me blushing and so did I.

"I… don't want you out of my sight, alright?" I mumbled

"Okay..." She said

She led the way in the maze, we took a few turns and twists inside. I glanced on my wrist watch we've only been here for 10 minutes now. We took a stop to a dead end.

"I-I'm s-sorry… W-we took a wrong t-turn…" She stuttered

"It's alright, Try to recall which way." I said

'_This is hopeless_' Evil hissed

'Shut up, it's not like you know the way' I said

'_Whatever, this is just pathetic; this is just like watching over a retarded kid._'

'Don't you dare talk about her that way! Watch your words you cold bastard!' I yelled

'_Make me! Oh and if you think you're doing great at this, Where is she now?_' He laughed maniacally

'What are you talking about she-' I looked at my left, and then my right, Flaky was gone.

"Flaky?" I called out

Where could she have gone? I walked to see two paths right in front of me, which one did she take? I took the one on my left, in that path next revealed 5 paths, I face palmed myself for not paying much attention to Flaky earlier. Until, I heard a muffling sound, it could be her.

"Flaky?" I called out once more

The muffling sound became louder but by the second, It stopped. It sounded as if someone was gagged up, damn. I followed where the voice came from which was from the 3rd path, I ran as fast as I could knowing what could have happened to her. But, I was led to a dead end. I heard something this time but it wasn't a muffled voice, but a man's voice.

"I told you to keep quiet." An unknown voice whispered

I quietly approached the hedge and put me ear on it; I heard that muffled noise again along with the unknown man's voice repeating his last command. On an instinct, I jumped above the hedge and landed softly on the ground.

I shot my eyes up at the scene, I saw two twins, one with a fedora hat and the other with no hat. Time froze as I studied the scene, Flaky was tied up head to toe, the guy with the fedora hat holding a knife at her throat and the other was just standing there looking away as if he had sympathy for Flaky. After that, time unfroze.

"Hey! Who the heck are you?" The guy with the fedora hat said

"If you gentlemen must know, I'm her guardian of some sort, now if you don't mind dropping that knife before somebody gets hurt, we wouldn't want that now would we?" I said

"I don't care!" He yelled

He withdrew the knife for Flaky and charged at me but I dodged the hit making him fall to the ground, He smirked. He again ran towards me and started hitting me with the knife but I dodged every stab he tried to plunge the knife into me.

"You never give up don't you?" He yelled

Before he tried to stab me, I knocked the knife off his hand making land near his brother. I guess the fight will be even now since he will be using his fists. He did a few combos on my stomach but it never did any damage on me, on my final move, I did an upper cat under his chin sending him face flat to the ground. I turned to his brother, I see him untying Flaky.

"I'm really sorry… My brother, Shifty is just… harsh I guess…" He said

Removing the gag from Flaky, She just stared at him.

"It's okay Lifty, I know y-you don't have b-bad intentions. But your brother… He n-needs to b-be taught a lesson."

Lifty turned to me looking with a blank but sad expression.

"And I'm sorry for my brother trying to kill you…" He said

"Not a problem but I didn't want to hurt anyone, really… I just acted to protect myself, He'll be fine." I said

"Lifty & Shifty were my friends before, but things got difficult for them when their parents died in a car crash…" Flaky explained

"Yes, Anyway… I need to take Shifty home, I guess I'll see you sometime Flaky…" He said

He carried his brother by the shoulder and left swiftly, I turned to Flaky who was dripping down tears. She was staring at my right arm; I looked to see it bleeding.

"Flaky, please don't cry, I'm fine… it's just a cut." I said

"C-can y-you still carry on? We're almost there, we p-passed by it…" She said

"Yes, of course." I said

She ripped out a piece of cloth from my jacket and tied it around the wound. She placed a soft kiss on the wound and patted it gently; I blushed a bit after that though. I took her hand as she led the way; we took a left turn revealing a fountain, same thing on my dream.

"Come on, L-let me show y-you something…" She said

At the other side of the fountain, was a golden plaque on the fountain that said:

'_Our dearest Emily, You may have not stayed long here in this earth, but I treasured every moment.' _

"Her body was cremated; her ashes were spread here around the garden." She mumbled

I then noticed a shape on the plaque that needed to be inserted by something.

"I see, But what is that shape on the plaque?"

"Oh t-that? I-it's for p-placing this ring… Tomorrow, Lumpy will seal it up by a see through glass that couldn't be broken."

"Oh… Uhm… What age were you at when your mother passed away?" I said

"She passed a-away w-when I w-was 5… She was very sweet; Father said I inherited most of her traits." She said and tears started rolling down her face

I pulled her close for a hug and patted her back, She slowly pulled away wiping her tears away. She looked down for a second and looked at me smiling.

"We should get back, L-Lammy would be f-freaking out again…" She said

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want you t-to s-stay out t-this late" I said

Wait that was supposed to stay in my thoughts! Oh well, nothing I can do since it already came out of my mouth. We quickly made it out of the maze and headed back into the mansion for supper. As we got into the dining room, Lammy came out bursting with a worried look.

"Oh my gosh! Lifty told me everything! Are you hurt?" She stammered

"N-no Lammy… I'm fine; But F-Flippy isn't… Get the medical kit p-please…" She said

"Right away!" She said running off

"Please take a seat; I guess dinner will be here shortly." She said

"Alright, But you didn't have to get the medical kit to treat the wound, It'll heal." I said

"N-non-sense… It'll get infected. Plus, Y-you took care of me… thrice…" She stuttered

"I remember that… But, No need really…" I said

"I won't take no for an answer, you're hurt, I won't let you get infected or something just because of an open wound." She stammered

She blushed and so did I, Lammy came in quickly holding a medical kit and ran off somewhere. Flaky looked at me with a gentle smile.

"Please, Sit…" She said

I nodded and took a seat; she grabbed a chair and removed the cloth that was covering my wound. She took out cotton, alcohol and a roll of dressing. She poured drops of alcohol to the cotton and stared at me.

"This m-may sting a bit…" She warned

"Go ahead…" I whispered

She applied it on my arm and I winced from the pain, she looked at me with a '_Sorry_' expression but I signaled her to carry on. After she had cleaned the wound, she rolled the dressing around my wound and pinning it for it not to be removed.

"There w-we go… All better?" She said

"Very much, thank you." I said blushing

"No problem." She said

Mr. Pickles & Lammy came out with a cart of food. They settled the food on the table and so the plates & silverware.

"Dinner is served, enjoy." Mr. Pickles said

"Thank you, you may now proceed." Flaky said signaling them to continue their work

"Yes, Flaky" They both said and left

Flaky settled on her seat, I sat beside her. I find the other food hard to reach since the table was very long but Mr. Pickles appeared out of nowhere and placed some of the food near my reach. I've never tasted anything like this for a few years now, tastes better than the horrid glob in the military. Lammy came out holding 2 plates containing two slices of chocolate cake.

"Dessert is served." She said

"Oh my favorite! Thank you Lammy!" Flaky cheered

"I know Enjoy and good night Flaky." She said and left

"Good night Lammy." Flaky added

"Yeah!" Lammy shouted from the kitchen

Flaky passed me my plate and I started to eat the cake, after eating our cake. Flaky stood up.

"It's getting l-late… We better get s-some r-rest" She stuttered

"I know, Come on then." I chuckled

She nodded and we headed our way to our bed rooms. As we got to our doors, I walked toward her.

"Good night Flaky, Remember… Call me if you need anything." I said

"I will, don't worry. Good night Flippy." She said

After that, she went in her room. Somehow, I felt something strange within me. I shook the feeling off and headed to my room. I took a quick shower and got dressed up. As I was returning my tooth brush from my medicine cabinet and shut it, Evil appeared from the mirror.

"What do you want now?" I said

'_The usual, blood hurling screams, pain to everyone, you know me Flippy. I'm surprised you fought back the urge to flip out while you looked at the wound… Too bad you wouldn't let me come out and play._' He grinned

"No way that will be happening, not here, not now, not ever!" I yelled

'_Tsk tsk, how many times have you said that back in the military? And I still managed to get out._' He said

"That was before, but now I'll try to fight it back!" I said

'_You may act brave now, but remember, you ARE a coward. The girl couldn't see it, because she hasn't seen the REAL you yet._' He teased

"No… Shut up! Leave me alone!" I yelled

I covered my ears with my hands and stumbled back on the cold floor as his laugh was echoing in my mind. I was snapped out of it until I heard a knock on my door. I stood up and opened it to see Flaky in her night gown.

"Is s-something wrong?" She said

"Nothing, not at all..." I said

"Alright… I was j-just checking… good night" She left

I closed the door, I began imagining her in her night gown, god! She looked stunning… Wait! Why am I fantasizing my boss' daughter? I'll be in deep shit when that happens… It can't happen, so I shook it all off and hoped to bed. As I lay down, Flaky was all in my mind the whole night.

* * *

_Hey! I know this may be long but I left you guys hanging for a short while D: I just don't feel well, Please hope that I might get better, also exams are this week! D: I don't know if this was worth updating… Anyway, Reviews please! :D_

_Until next time!_

_-Kimmy :*** xoxo_


	5. Always & Take Care

_Hi! I'm trying to write while I still can since I haven't been updating much, Plus I'm sick, I can't think straight so try to bear with me here please, To those who think the last chapter was great, thank you so much! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!_

_Here is Chapter 5!_

_-Kimmy :*** xoxo_

* * *

_I opened my eyes slowly as my eyes tried to adjust at the sunlight, I fluttered them open. As my vision turned from blurred to my normal vision, I realized I'm sitting on a chair. I looked around the room to see it wasn't mine, there was a bed, from the red blob of hair, I knew whose room is this, it was Flaky's. I stood up to approach her, but as I got a closer look at her, she looked very young. _

_I heard a knock on the door, the door slowly creaked open to reveal… Me… As a… kid. The young me closed the door bringing in a bowl of water and a swab to absorb the water and let the swab stay on your forehead for your temperature to cool down._

"_Flaky, wake up." I said_

_Flaky groaned as she turned to young Flippy, She tried sitting up but it was no use since she felt weak at that time, I remember a part of this memory but I can't recall what happened after. _

"_Good morning Flippy…" She said_

"_You're steaming hot; you really need to cool down." I said_

"_I know… You s-shouldn't be the one t-taking c-care of m-me… Where's L-Lammy?" She coughed_

"_She went out to buy your medicine, while Mr. Pickles went with her and your dad left for a meeting." I explained_

"_I see…" She said_

"_Don't worry; I'll take good care of you." I said_

"_Really?" She coughed_

"_Always." I said_

My eyes slowly opened as I woke up from the dream. I sat up stretching my arms up in the air; I stood up and headed off to the bathroom. I turned the knob of the sink, as water began coming out, I rinsed my face. As I looked in the mirror, Evil had that sinister grin on his face.

"I'll deal with you later, I still have to shower and get dressed." I said as I ignored him

'_Such a drama queen…_' He hissed

I ignored his last remark and went in the shower door, I took a cold shower, Feeling the cold drops on me felt relaxing. As I got out and dried my hair from the towel, I went out of the bathroom and got dressed in my army uniform. I heard a knock on my door to see Lammy.

"Good morning Flippy, Breakfast is served in the dining room please come join us." She said

"Good morning Lammy, of course but is Flaky awake?" I asked

"Yes, she has waked up very early today." She informed

"You go ahead Lammy, I'll be there shortly." I said

"Alright" She said as she left

I shut the door and grabbed my beret from the bed. I wore it and headed out to the dining room. As I was getting near to the dining room, I saw a painting of a woman, older than Flaky but she had mostly of her features; Red hair, red eyes, the dandruff. She must be Flaky's mom.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

I turned to see Flaky standing an inch away from me admiring the painting of her mother.

"Yes, she looks just like you…" I said

"I know… that painting was there since I was 3." She said

"I see… How old was she when she parted?" I said

"She… S-she w-was 36 when she passed a-away…" She mumbled

A hint of sadness was felt as she said those 2 last words; I have to break the sad moment.

"Uh- You woke up somewhat early today, Have you eaten yet?" I said

"Not yet, I w-was w-waiting for y-you." She said

"Ah… Let's get going, Shall we?" I said

"Right" She said

We walked to the dining room to see Lammy & Lifty. What is he doing here? Whatever, It's wrong to jump into conclusions, But I have to keep my guard up.

"Oh hi Lifty! What brings you here?" Flaky cheered

"I told you I'd visit; it's really been a long time. Since we've seen each other only yesterday, We had a rough reunion. Sorry about that." He said

"I don't m-mind, But thing is… I h-have violin sessions for an hour. Mind h-hanging around with Flippy while w-waiting? If it's okay with you too Flippy?" She stammered

She looked at me with a look that says 'Please get along with him' look. I sighed and smiled at her.

"I don't mind, Looks like we're going to be bros, eh Lifty?" I chuckled

"Hmm… Guess so, Nice to meet you Flippy." He smirked

We shook hands but I noticed his grip was hard, does he hate at me or something? I don't know, but for whatever reason, I won't mind it for now.

"Alright, let's eat. You can join us Lifty." She said

"Sure" He said

We took our seats, Flaky sat between me and Lifty. Mr. Pickles came out with a cart of our meals; He dropped the food in front of our places and the silverware. I took my spoon and fork and before I was about to cut the meat, Flaky scolded me & Lifty.

"Prayer before meals" She said gently

"Right, continue" Lifty said

Flaky started the short 'before meals' prayer and as we've finished saying grace, we've started to eat our food. I was having a great but silent time, Evil started to chuckle.

'Okay, what now?' I said

'_You'll see…_' He hissed

'What?' I asked in a low voice

But I had no response from that evil maniac. Damn, what dangers could be in store for me today? My heart pounded faster and faster in every thought what might Evil mean. Could I flip out today? Hopefully not, I'll be _VERY_ careful.

"Flippy? Is s-something w-wrong?" Flaky said

"Uhm… Nothing, just shaky today I guess…" I smiled to assure her I was fine

"If you're not feeling well, take a day off." She said

"N-no, it's okay, I'm fine." I stammered

"Alright, I'll be in the m-music room if y-you two n-need me. My violin s-session only lasts for an hour & 30 m-minutes." Flaky said

Flaky stood from her seat and patted my shoulder, but I touched her hand from the minute she patted my shoulder.

"Call me if anything goes wrong." I said

"I w-will, don't worry…" She mumbled

I nodded and let her go leaving me with Lifty who was looking at me with a blank expression. I didn't mind Lifty, So I got off from my chair and headed out to the garden.

"So peaceful…" I mumbled

I sat on the soft grass and sighed heavily. I looked up at the clear sky, how nice Mother Nature is today. But my luck changed…

'_BANG!' _

My eyes shot open wide when I heard the sound of a gunshot to reveal Lumpy trying to shoot a duck down, several shots fired some more up in the sky. I quickly covered my hands up to my ears remembering bombs dropping from the sky, Bullets firing endlessly.

I couldn't help myself from letting him come out, but I failed. My eyes shrank turning into eerie neon green & my teeth grew sharper. He let out a chuckle of victory knowing he took over and now he let out a wide psychotic grin.

I heard steps approach, I turned to see who it was, Lifty.

"Hey, You all right?" He said

"Better than ever" I said in a low voice

I stood up to face Lifty and smirked.

"You l-look… different.-"He said

His eyes widened and studied me for a bit, He backed up a few paces before he could speak.

"Something is wrong with you." He mumbled

"And can you tell me what that is?" I teased

"Split… personality…" He mumbled

I shook my head as I chuckle at the obvious answer. I took steps further approaching the puzzled thief. But he kept backing up his steps.

"Scared?" I asked in a low tone

Before he could respond, I promptly withdrew my bowie knife and swiftly slit his neck. His eyes shot open as he fell on his knees and landed on the ground, dead. Blood came out of his throat and rapidly scattered on the grass.

'Stop this madness! Right now!' Flippy yelled

I smirked at the sight of what was coming.

'_Never, Now… Look who is coming._'

'Damn it! Anyone but her! Don't touch her!' He yelled

'_Too late!_' I mocked

"Flippy? I thought y-your eyes w-were… green…" She stuttered

She stared into my eerie neon green ones. I let out a chuckle and smiled wickedly.

"Y-you're n-not Flippy… A-are y-you?" She stuttered

"Part of him, he is… knocked out as you can say." I said

She looked at me head to toe noticing the blood over me; she looked behind me eyes wide in shock as she stared at Lifty's dead body.

"Y-you…K-k-k-killed… why…?" She mumbled

She couldn't form words as she started to cry. I didn't say anything; I just chuckled lowly like a maniac and withdrew my knife. She backed up with tears streaming down her face.

"L-Lammy! Call the ambulance!" Flaky yelled

She ran quickly heading back inside. I soon caught up with her speed, and grabbed her by the arm. I pinned her to the wall, I stared at her top to bottom, and she was trembling, crying and breathless.

"Flaky is something!-… wrong…" She paused

"L-Lammy, R-run… C-call the ambulance…" Flaky stuttered

Before she could move, I threw my knife directly at her head making her fall to the cold floor.

"N-no… I… It'll b-be alright…" Flaky repeated to herself

I let go of her and took my knife from Lammy's head. I looked at Flaky who balled up in a fetus position rocking herself back & forth. I slowly took steps further at the frightened girl. I traced my knife on her cheek making a small cut, I stopped at her neck and before I was going to end her pathetic little life someone called out.

"Hey! Pick on someone on your own size!" A voice yelled

I looked behind me to see Shifty holding… A bucket? So he'll keep hitting me with a bucket? That's it? Stupidity of some people.

"What? You're going to hit me with a bucket? Fool! You have no chance against me!" I yelled

I got off of Flaky and stood up looking at the conniving thief right in front of me. Slowly approaching, I licked the blood off my blade and a psychotic smile plastered on my face. I held up my knife ready to strike.

"Any last words before you die?" I said

"Yeah-"

He held up the bucket which I just noticed had water in it.

"- Rise & shine psycho!" He yelled

I had no time to react of what I knew what he was about to do, but damn he was quick, I felt cold water splash on me. He was gaining back control, My eyes turned to emerald green and my teeth turned into normal.

"What… What happened?" I said

"Well, Let's start from when you killed my brother? Then Lammy, Luckily Flaky, Only got a scratch from you." Shifty explained

I turned to see Flaky, So frightened; I couldn't describe her expression it was all mixed with confusion, panic, too terrified and all you can imagine that is similar to 'scared'.

"I-I'm sorry… I can explain…" I said standing up

"Explain later, Right now the ambulance is coming. They need to get patched up." He said

"Patched up? What do you mean? They are dead." I said

"Y-you s-see… In this t-town, W-when y-you die… You c-come back to life the next day." Flaky said

"This is crazy…" I said

"Not as crazy as you, are you some kind of psycho or something?" Shifty said

"I'm not a psycho, I have PTSD. You can say I have a split personality; I tend to kill when something reminds me about the war. Earlier, I saw Lumpy shooting down ducks, that's how it triggered me to release… him…" I said

"I see, I wonder how you didn't end up in an asylum or mental hospital and lock you for good!" Shifty yelled

"Stop it Shifty! Enough!" Flaky yelled

"Whatever, the ambulance is here; I'm going to help out with Lifty til he recovers. See you Flaky." Shifty said

"Alright Shifty, Anything you'd like to say to Flippy?" Flaky said

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm just… harsh…" He said

"It's okay, it's not the first time I've been told." I said

Shifty left from our sight to help out with the dead bodies, Flaky looked at me still trembling but she forced a smile on her gentle lips.

"Don't w-worry… Everything w-will be alright… We should get some rest." She said

"Y-your… cut." I said

"Oh this! It's nothing…" She said

"No, I'll treat it, After all, I owe you." I said

"Fine, I'll be in my room. I n-need to get some stains off me." She said

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute or so." I said

She nodded and walked away shaking with every step she took away from me. I breathed heavily from what had happened, why did I let it happen? I killed 2 people and I almost killed Flaky. Damn it, Evil. I walked away from the pool of blood that is from Lammy's head and walked to my room to change clothes.

* * *

_Exams are hard! D: I know this may seem a suck-ish chapter, I don't know if this was worth updating D: But it's for you guys! Reviews please! :D Thank you!_

_-Kim : xoxo_


	6. Night Time Blushes & Laughter

_Exams are over and my head is bursting out with the topics of Geometry, Chemistry and other subjects I had encountered these past days. But hey! I'm back; I won't let my studies get in the way. So, Flippy finally flipped out, didn't turn out well, BUT! This chapter will be a bit… Cheesy~ ;) _

_BTW, Private combites is not my OC. :) It's Cbyte's OC :_

_Thank you for the reviews, Thank you for following and making this story as one of your favorites! Really appreciate it! :*** _

_-Kimmy :3 xoxo_

* * *

As soon as I undressed my uniform I switched into my black v-neck shirt, camo pants and combat boots. It's '_1:46 p.m._' and so far I'm afraid more terrible things are going to take place. I went to the mirror to talk with my other half.

"What the hell is your problem? Why did you have to hurt Flaky?" I yelled

'_Don't you just love seeing that priceless look on her face when I scared the crap out of her?_' He teased

"I don't find it pleasing! I feel sorry for her, She looked too terrified… This means I'm not letting you out again!" I yelled

'_Keep saying that, I'll be out soon but you just don't know the specific time & place, but hear this, One day I'll finish the job! _' He yelled

"I won't let you." I said in a serious tone

'_We'll see about that…_' He chuckled lowly

He disappeared from the mirror making my own reflection appear. I rubbed my head from the things I've been experiencing today. I shook it off and headed into Flaky's room. As I got to the front of her door I was nervous, so I took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Coming!" She yelled

I heard her footsteps getting closer as she ran to the door; I heard the lock snap and the door opened to reveal Flaky in a blue dress. Trust me, she looked stunning. I smiled at her politely, as she let me in her room.

The walls are light blue, her bed was a queen sized covered with cream colored sheets & pillows. She had a dresser colored white although looked more like a marble. The floor was carpeted colored white, 4 lights in each corner of the room and red curtains wide open illuminating the room giving it a peaceful atmosphere.

"Nice room, it has a very calming feel you know?" I said

"Thanks, I had it redecorated last year." She said

I glimpsed at her cheek which blood was flowing slowly.

"Flaky! Your cheek, hold on." I stammered

I hurried back in my room as I remembered to see a medical kit in my cabinet, I quickly took and within a minute I was back in Flaky's room. Not noticing where I was going, I accidentally bumped into Flaky pushing us both down to the floor.

Time froze as I took time to realize the position we are in, both of us were panting hard, our cheeks blushing wild red at this scene. Flaky lying down on the floor staring at my eyes, She looked so small under me. I quickly got off her.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stammered

"N-no, it's o-okay!" She said

Damn that was pretty awkward. I helped her up and took the medical kit. She sat on the bed, so did I beside her. I took a gauze and cut a part of it to cover the deep cut on Flaky's cheek. I took a strip of a medical tape and applied a few on the gauze. But first, I have to put betadine & alcohol on the wound. I poured alcohol on a bud of cotton and applied it on flaky's cut.

"O-ow…" She winced

"I'm sorry; I'll be gentler…" I said

"A-alright…" she said

As I applied the alcohol over the long & deep wound, I didn't want to keep the whole time quiet, so I decided to talk.

"You know… I'm terribly sorry… I c-can't stop him from coming out, It wasn't m-my intention to hurt you…" I said

'_Pathetic!_' Evil yelled

'Shut up!' I yelled back

"It's… ow… okay… I know you mean n-no h-harm to m-me…" She said

"I hope you understand, I created him accidentally through my fear of dying in the war… He is a curse to me, killing everyone cruelly & with no mercy tortures them." I said

"I s-said it's okay, I understand… It's hard to live in a c-condition like that." She said

As I was done putting the gauze on her cheek, I kissed her cheek to lighten her up also… Let's just say I had a strong feeling to do that. She looked at me in shock and blushed; I smiled and looked straight into her lovely ruby eyes.

"Thank y-you… I-I mean, F-for treating the w-wound…" She stammered

"Ah-Oh-Uhm… It's not a big deal." I chuckled awkwardly

Lumpy came in and brought us food.

"Uh, Flaky, Flippy, Here is your supper." He said

"Thank you Lumpy!" Flaky cheered

"I heard about his PTSD, I'll be more careful while hunting ducks-…"

A pause.

"Next time I'll use a bazooka!" He exclaimed

I face palmed and Flaky's jaws dropped at Lumpy's stupidity.

"You moron! That's not being safe or careful at all! That'll just make him come out!" I exclaimed

"Oh my bad, I meant a bow & arrow!" he said

Oh god, that's just worse. Anything violent or anything like blood and everything from the war will make me flip out.

"Lumpy, M-might I suggest you s-stop hunting ducks." Flaky explained for me

"As you wish Flaky, Oh and brown out will occur around 7 so I suggest you take an early supper since it's only '_5:30_'" He said

Lumpy left quickly, probably more things to do around the house.

"Oh… Well, I didn't know I've been here that long or at least the day passed by that fast." I said

"Me neither, But despite the h-h-horrifying incident… the d-day turned out p-pretty… nice." She said

"How can you say that when I had almost killed you?" I said

"I'm alright? See? Besides, you're here n-now, N-nothing c-can harm me…" She said

"No one can hurt you… Not when I'm around." I said gently as my voice faded with the last 3 words

She turned slowly to face me and slowly her lips formed a sweet, sweet smile but soon disappeared as I caressed her right cheek with my hand. Those ruby red orbs stared into my emerald green ones as if trying to read what was on our minds.

I blinked twice as I heard someone knock on the door and pulled my hand away from her cheek.

"Flippy, someone is here to see you." Lumpy said

"Alright, I'll be at the living room in a second." I said

Lumpy nodded and shut the door. I turned to look at Flaky who was blushing and staring into dead space.

"Flaky?" I called out

"Hmm…? ~ Oh what? I'm s-sorry! Y-you were s-saying?" She stammered

"Someone is looking for me, don't worry, I'll be back." I said

"A-alright… Please hurry… B-before the blackout o-occurs…" She stuttered

"I will" I said

I went out of the room, as I let go of the door knob, I slightly smiled at the little moment we just had. Her eyes are just… mesmerizing… So beautiful you'd get lost staring into them… I don't know what she saw in mine, but god knows what she saw.

I walked into the hallway leading me to the living room, as I entered and shut the huge door, I saw a man probably at my age wearing the same army uniform but his badge was for a private.

"Good afternoon, Flippy. My name is Private Combites, Remember me?" He said

"Hmm… The kid from the navy right? I'm surprised you shifted to the military." I said

"Correct, I'm here for an update of how you're doing. How are things so far?" He said

"Fine, doing great actually." I said

"Err… Uh… Haven't you flipped out lately?" He said

"Honestly, Yeah… Just this morning." I said

"How many has _he _killed?" He said

"Just 2… Luckily, He hadn't killed Flaky." I sighed

"Ah… I see… Also, People who live in this town are quite fortunate not to die permanently. I don't know why but they say this town is either blessed or cursed. But I believe it'd be blessed." He explained

"Right… Uhm… Anything else?" I said

"No, That would be all. I must go back; I have more work & training to do." He groaned

"You'll get used to it" I added

"Thanks" He said

"Don't mention it, Goodbye!" I said

He waved off and headed out. I sat up from the couch, as I opened the door, everything went black. In a split second, an ear piercing scream was heard, Oh no… Flaky! I ran in the dark but luckily, the moon shone bright through the windows that guided me on the way to her room.

"Ah!" The pitch of her scream went higher

I ran faster this time, panting, sweating, heart pounding. I slammed myself onto the front door of her room and turned the knob open.

"Flaky… I-I'm… h-here" I said between breaths

No response. I took out a match box from my pocket, I don't smoke but I always come prepared. I looked around the table for a candle, I found 4 candles. I lit one up first to find Flaky.

"Flaky?" I called out

"Hmm… a-a…" A muffled voice

I looked to see at her bed; under the sheets something was making it shake or tremble. I slowly approached the bed and pulled out the blankets to see Flaky shivering with anxiety. I settled the candle on the night table and approached Flaky.

"Flaky, It's alright, I'm here. Hush now." I said

She quickly hugged me as I had gotten closer to her. Her hug was suffocating me; I can tell she was crying as I felt drops of water on my shirt. I stroked her hair to calm her down.

"It's alright… I'm here…" I whispered

"I-I'm okay n-now…" She stuttered

She looked up at me and smiled shakily. I smiled back, she let go of me and cradled her legs over her chest. I stood up from the bed and grabbed the 3 other candles and lit them up then set them in each corner of the room.

"Take a shower first before you go to sleep. I set out more candles in there, don't worry, I'll be out here." I said

"Okay…" She mumbled

She got a few clothes from her closet and headed in the bathroom. As she was taking a shower Evil appeared in my mind.

'_Well, She's in the shower and you're out here, waiting. Any chance I or we might have some 'fun' tonight?_' He said

'No. I won't let you take her _'dignity'_ not tonight, not ever.' I said

'_Wuss… If you won't then I will! Oh and don't worry, I'll take it nice and slow…_' He chuckled in a sinister way

'Don't ever touch her! I'll kill you if you even dare!' I threatened

'_Aww~ Did I make the little boy mad? Well news flash! You kill me, then you go down with me!_' He said

'Damn… J-just leave me alone!' I said

I covered my ears with both hands and knelt to the ground as his cold chuckle echoed through my mind. I felt something drip down me, I saw Flaky who was wearing a silky turtle neck dress.

"A-are y-you the g-good Flippy?" She stuttered

"Yes, I'm sorry for making you worry… I was just talking with… _him_…" I said

"I see… w-well… Mind sleeping with me? J-just for tonight…" She mumbled

I understand the reason why, she almost fears everything. Poor girl, But I find her shyness rather cute.

"Sure" I said

She nodded and playfully poked my cheek. She giggled lightly and continued to poke it.

"Why are you poking my cheek?" I said

"Cause it's all pink and kind of squishy" She giggled

"Ohh~ Are you ticklish?" I grinned

Her eyes went wide, but I take that funny but cute expression as a yes. So I started tickling her waist and neck.

"Hahaha! S-stop! I c-can't stop laughing!" She laughed

She fell down the bed and stood up raising her arms as a sign of a retreat.

"I give up!" She said

"Oh sure~" I said

I crawled on the opposite side of the bed, She sat next to me but looked at me with a suspicious face, I think she knows what I'm about to do. I grinned but she was too late to react on my move.

"Come here you~" I chuckled

I started tickling her by the neck since it was the strongest part of her ticklish spots.

"Hahaha! S-stop!" She laughed

"You started it" I said

She looked at me with a _'please'_ look, So I stopped and lay beside her. Suddenly, thunder stroke from outside.

"Ah!" She squeaked

She hugged me tight which made me blush a bit. So I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. Soon, her shaking stopped and her normal heart beat came back, she went silent. I looked down to see that she was already asleep. I soon drifted to sleep as my eyes felt heavy, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_I know this took me awhile, but I'm trying my best to update. Also, I'm having a bit of 'love' problems as we speak, But no matter, I'll continue this lovely story : Reviews please!_

_Until next time! Love you all! :***_

-_Kim ^^ _


	7. Invitation

_Hello my fellow authors/reviewers/users! I won't be attending school tomorrow because of my sister's birthday! :D So that gives me enough time to write more chapters! I'd love to thank all of you for following & making this story your favorite, Yes I saw X3 So… that just encourages me more to write 24/7 :D_

_Here is chapter 7! Enjoy! Love you all! :*_

**_To some who may have noticed: I'm very sorry for a mistake of repeating C5 for C7 :'( I was just in a hurry because i had more things to do (School related) I can't promise it wont happen again, But i'll triple check the chapter i post before i confirm to update it. Again...Sorry._**

_-Kim :3 xoxo_

* * *

I was having a peaceful sleep until every now & then I felt my cheeks sink. I slowly lifted my eyes up too only have a blurred vision since the sunlight was too bright. As my eyes began adjusting to the light, a red blob of something appeared in my vision. Again, my cheeks were somehow being pointed at.

"Good morning sleepy head." Flaky said

I sat up to see flaky sitting right beside me all dressed up in jeans, white & red striped turtle neck and under knee length brown boots.

"'Morning… You're up early." I said

"I know, oh…uh…by the w-way… You have a r-really s-strong g-grip." She muttered

"Really? How come?" I scratched my head

"W-well…When I w-woke up it took me awhile to release m-myself from y-your e-embrace…" She stuttered

"Oh damn… Sorry about that." I said as I mentally face palmed myself

"N-no… I-it's alright, I didn't mind it a-at a-all…" She said

"Y-you sure? I didn't mean to m-make you uncomfortable or anything." I said

"Come on, it's okay. It was more like a challenge for me to break out from just one strong arm." She chuckled

"Alright then,-"

I stretched my arms out and got off the bed, I reached out my hand for Flaky's.

"Well, Little missy, Have you had your breakfast?" I said

She took my hand and playfully poked my cheek again, she giggled as I pinched her cheek… She is so cute.

"N-not yet, It's not breakfast time now, It's almost lunch." She said

"Oka- Wait what?" I stammered "H-how long was I sleeping?" I stuttered

"W-well… I don't know, but it's already 11:29 a.m." She said

"Oh god… Sorry… We- I must have slept late last night." I said

"There's nothing to worry about, I woke up around… 10:15 am "She said

"Oh alright, Uhm… I'll just take a quick shower, then we eat lunch, how does that sound?" I said

"Sure, I'll be in the study room if you're ready." She said

"Okay…" I mumbled

I just noticed I was still holding her hand, so I let her soft hand go gently & slowly.

"I'll be done in a few minutes-"

I placed both hands on her shoulder and had eye to eye contact making our faces close… Maybe a little too close.

"If I flip out, you hide somewhere I'll never find you & please don't go out of the study room until I get there." I said looking directly into her deep ruby eyes

"A-alright…" She mumbled

"Good, now go ahead." I said gently

She looked back to see me, so I smiled to assure her that everything will be okay. I headed straight into my room and took a cold, cold shower. The feeling of cold drops on my skin felt relaxing as I washed away all my problems down the drain.

I quickly dressed into my black jeans, black shoes, a white v-neck shirt, my dog tags & my beret. I took one last look in the mirror as I watched my own reflection to Evil appearing with a huge malicious grin plastered on his face.

"Okay, What now?" I said

'_Someone almost did 'it' with a certain someone last night. Although that someone refused to give into his sweet desires.' He mocked_

"You are taking it the wrong way, I wasn't even planning or thinking of deflowering her! That's you who was thinking of doing _'that'_ to her!"

'_Oh right, All because you wouldn't let me out and… play~_' He chuckled

"No way am I letting you touch her!" I yelled

'_Just think about her laughter last night when you kept tickling her, Try changing those into moans & screams, Now that would be delicious, Although… She's feisty one._' He licked his bottom lip

"N-no!" I covered my ears with my hands and mentally punched evil right across his cheek, He disappeared from the mirror and cursed in the air.

"Just leave me alone!"

'_THUMP' _I felt two small arms wrapped around me, My head buried into a woman's chest, I had put my hands down, and looked up at the girl that had pulled me into a comforting embrace, Flaky.

"It's alright; He's gone n-now… " She mumbled as if she was humming a lullaby

"How-"

"Y-you left the door open, I went b-back in my room to get s-something then… I heard you screaming at _him_…" She said

I didn't want to talk anymore, so I just wrapped my arms around her petite waist. She stroked my hair lightly trying to calm me down just like what I did to her last night but the way she calmed me down, Just like a mother trying to sing her baby to sleep but she was much, much gentle than that.

"T-thank y-you…" I stuttered

She let go of me and cupped my cheeks, she smiled at me to make me feel okay.

"No problem, I had Lammy send the food here." She said as she stood up

"Okay…" I mumbled

She sat on the edge of my bed and patted a spot right next to her signaling me to sit with her, so I did.

5 minutes have passed since I sat beside her, I can see her; Head down looking at her fingers which she was fiddling with. While me, I just watched her. Soon, Lammy came in with our lunch.

"Sorry it took me long, Lumpy bought the wrong ingredients." She giggled

"It's okay, we aren't in a hurry." Flaky said

"Uh- Lammy, I'm sorry for… you know…" I said

"It's fine, I understand what y-you're in." She said

"Thank you" I said

"No big deal, Oh and Flaky!-"

She pulled out a blue envelope and handed it to Flaky.

"Petunia had sent this, just awhile ago." She said

"Oh… Thank you Lammy, You may proceed with your duty." Flaky said

She nodded and headed out. Flaky stared at the letter and opened it slowly pulling out a white paper.

"Mind read it w-with m-me?" She offered

"Yeah, Sure." I said

I leaned closer to read the fine hand writing of the invitation.

_Greetings!_

_You are invited to a ball at my mansion tomorrow night around 7:30 p.m. sharp. All are expected to come for a short celebration of my birthday, hoping to see you all. _

_~Petunia~_

"Looks like we'll be choosing our outfits today, I'll have Lammy set out my new dresses, and you… A nice & decent suit." She said

"That would be great, except Lammy just left" I said

Suddenly the door bursted open with Lammy holding hanged dresses on each arm, now which… is impressive! She had a huge smile on her face, panting but looking very excited. I looked at Flaky with a shocked expression; she had a grin but faded into an excited smile.

"One thing you don't know about Lammy, She's a bit of a fashionista." Flaky explained

"Yes, And Mr. Pickles will be helping you out choosing an appropriate suit, As for you Flaky, You need to get in your room." Lammy said

"Alright Lammy, Alright… Let me just have my lunch with Flippy, You c-can s-set those in my room." She said

Lammy went out straight into Flaky's room. I looked at Flaky and smiled sheepishly, because honestly, I don't know how to socialize with classy people!

"Flaky… One problem, I don't know how to socialize with high & classy people." I said

"It's alright, My. Pickles w-will h-help y-you out." She said

'BIG RELIEF' I thought to myself

"Let's eat first, Then we'll be preparing for tomorrow." She said

"Right!" I said

As we finished our food, Lammy gave us 10 minutes to rest our full stomachs before we prepare. Flaky lay on my lap looking at the ceiling, I tried my best not to make this look awkward. I played with her hair a bit, making braids & tying her hair up.

"Can I see y-your dress w-when you're done?" I said without thinking

"Hmm… No." She giggled

"Why not?" I said

"Because it's bad luck to see the girl's dress before the day of the said event." She said

"I see… Ok, I think I better go, this will be a long day." I said

I stood up and stretched a bit. Flaky stood up and patted my shoulder for luck.

"It's going to be f-fun… trust me, Mr. Pickles isn't like a boring old English teacher you find in ever c-class."She mocked

"Hope so, I bet you're very well trained." I said

"Correct, But… I'm just really… Timid I guess." She sheepishly chuckled

"It's alright, You're very classy in a simple approach." I said

"Thank you, I best head out then, Mr. pickles is outside. See you later!" She said

Before she could get to the knob, I pulled her in a hug from behind. She let out a short gasp and looked at me.

"Th-Thank you… Again, for… Awhile ago." I said

"No problem, If you need anything, I-I'm in the n-next r-room." She stuttered

"Alright then" I said as I had let her go

She left with a wave and headed off to her room, Mr. Pickles came in with a rack of suits. I think my jaws dropped from the looks of them, They ALL ARE EXPENSIVE!

"Here try this on." He suggested

As I tried the silly looking Shakespeare outfit, it looked ridiculous!

"This is…-"

"Stupid" Mr. Pickles added and chuckled

"Hey! What's funny?" I stammered

"You, Why not tell me what you want to wear." He said

"Oh right, Uhm… A simple tux will do." I said

"Alright then, At least you have a better taste in clothes than Sp-" He paused

"Who?" I said

"Never mind, I'll just go and fetch you a proper suit." He said

He went to the 2nd rack he had just brought in; several suits there were much simpler than the ones on the 1st rack. I chose a black tux, black tie & a long sleeved polo shirt. I looked quite graceful here, so it will do. I took it off and had Mr. Pickles order a new stock to be arrived tomorrow, well as new.

"Now, let's start with table manners…"

After a few lessons, tutorials about table manners we moved on to proper postures, proper way of holding this and that, etiquette language to use for a proper conversation. He even taught me how to compliment a fine lady or as we say 'woo' a girl, who knew he'd actually teach me something like that. The next few hours were full of balancing books on top of your head, speaking in polite & gentleman-like manner, conversing with people and lastly he'll be talking to me about Flaky's wellbeing & safety measures.

"You know, before a lad like you had step foot in this house, Flaky had a friend before, He was Splendont. You may think he is Splendid's brother but he isn't, DNA tests were being consulted if related or not but he wasn't related to Splendid, Flaky or anyone in this family." He said

"So… What's Splendon'ts relationship to Flaky?" I said

"I remember when you were young, You used to play with her all the time whenever the general brought you here. This was the time Flaky never met Splendont. But after you left and never came back, Splendont had met Flaky through Giggles' tea party at the age of 12. Splendont was just like you, good hearted & a gentleman."

"Go on…" I said

"His true colors appeared after 4 months since they've known one another, He'd hurt Flaky, abuse: physically & mentally. This caused Flaky to have nightmares often in her sleep; Splendont had stopped visiting here once the general saw her scars & bruises." He said

A bead of tears streamed down from my eyes from what I've pictured in my mind as he told me this. I wiped them off; Mr. Pickles had patted my back. So… There are things I had missed when I left, but I wished I didn't leave her… Question is… Why did I leave & never came back for such a long time?

"But that was before; I'm just worrying about Flaky meeting paths with Splendont once again." He said

"Don't worry Sir; I'll never leave her side." I said proudly

"Good, Dinner is ready… You should get back to her." He smiled & winked

I chuckled sheepishly, and left to have supper with Flaky. As I went in the dining room, there she was, seated so gracefully, I can imagine all the scars & bruises she had… Poor girl… I forced a smile to make myself think she is okay now.

"Please, join me." She said

"Right, so how was your day?" I said

"Absolutely great! Lammy brought me s-some set of clothes I love, so I bought almost h-half of them since I like half of the ones I tried on. You?" She said

"Uhm… Very fun, I tried on a few ridiculous clothes but eventually, I had managed to pick a decent one. " I said

"Oh the Shakespeare-ish clothes? I told him not to bring those out" She laughed

"Yeah, Oh and what did you pick?" I said

"I'm not telling" She stuck her tongue out playfully

"Fine, be that way. ~" I teased and looked away

"Hey! Don't be l-like that! Y-you'll b-be the f-first to s-see it tomorrow then!" She stammered

"Sounds fair, Okay then." I said

As Lumpy brought our food in, we behaved like a proper lady & gentleman. You have to admit we looked very funny! The whole dinner was full of laughs, teases & bunch of delicious desserts! As soon as we're done, we headed into my room.

"Today was fun, Thank you" She said

"Oh don't mention it… Just like way back huh?" I chuckled

"Much better than before…" She yawned

"You should get some shut eye, night." I said

"Alright, good night, see you tomorrow." She said and headed to her room

I turned off the lights as she had left, never even bother to take a shower since I'm too tired. I kicked my boots off &took off my jacket, and then I settled on my bed. Eyes getting heaver, vision blurred… Goodnight.

* * *

_Sorry if I had a crappy ending! I promise the ball would be extravagant! Good bye for now my dears!_

_Love you all & please leave a review for me! Thank you! :*_

_-Kim :"3 xxoo_


	8. Meeting Old Friends

_Hey guys! I'm sorry about the last chapter, I accidentally repeated chapter 5. If you had missed it, please read it again. But forget that, Thank you again for the reviews! Very much appreciated. : If you all wonder what Flaky's dress would be, here it is! She'll look just like that, since I don't know how to describe this. :D But imagine Flaky's features with it instead of the model! X3 **Connect it all together**_

_bagsview_

_.com_

_/2012/03/19/_

_red-dresses-for-prom/long-red-prom-dresses-all-good-fashion-1/_

_Please enjoy Chapter 8! :D_

_-Kimmy G. ;) xoxo_

* * *

Wow, this suit fits me better than the other ones Mr. Pickles had suggested. It's '_8:53_' in the morning, I had decided to try it on again in case if it was too tight, small, long & etcetera. Evil messed up my suit in the reflection; one unbuttoned the first button, tie loosened & coat opened.

"Oh come on, man, Try to look decent for once." I face palmed

"_I don't want to look like a body guard."_ He hissed

"Well I don't want to look like a drunkard or a haggard person later!" I stammered

"_Good point, still if I go out, I'll be looking like this, let's see what they'll think of what kind of 'protector' her father hired." _He teased

"Oh I don't know… A psychopath who loves killing & torturing everybody without mercy?" I said sarcastically

"_No. Comment._" He growled

I snickered at his pissed but amused expression. I took off the suit & dressed into my camo pants, black shirt in a camo jacket, combat boots & my beret. Suddenly, I kept imagining the color & look of Flaky's dress. Lammy had peaked her head in as she opened the door &waved.

"Flippy, Flaky will see you in the study room shortly." Lammy said

"Ah, Alright, I'll be there." I responded

She nodded & left, she is always in a hurry, probably because there are lots of chores to do around the house. I made my way into to the study room but it seemed like nobody was there. I guess she isn't here yet, so I decided to search a few books. One title of a book caught my attention so I reached for it.

_~Romeo & Juliet~_

I scratched my head and smiled remembering every scene, what? You don't expect a guy like me to read this? Well, tough, I do. I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around to see Flaky shaking her head as she was going to speak.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? ~" She said

I chuckled shyly as she had discovered me holding the book. But the way she had said that line… Absolutely perfect…

"I see you've read it too, my lady~" I said and kissed the top of her hand

"S-stop that! Y-You're m-making me blush!" She stammered

"You always blush." I teased

"Hey! I d-don't even know why I occasionally blush…" She mumbled

I chuckled at her shyness, I looked at the leaf page of the book, and it had an initial '_F_' written.

"Uh- Is this yours?" I said

She looked up at me and gave a little gasp as if forgot something.

"Oh-Uh… I-It's … yours…" She said

"Mine? How co-"

"The last day we had seen each other, You left the book accidentally. It w-would be a shame to throw it a-away… So I just kept it and also I took the liberty to finish reading it." She said

"And… How many times have you read it?"

"Uhm… I lost count after 11." She chuckled sheepishly

"That's a lot! No wonder you have memorized some lines!" I exclaimed

"Yeah but how m-many times have you read it?" She said

"Just 8, I read it if I ever had spare time." I said

We heard the doors burst open to see Lammy pull out a cart full of food. Oh. My. God.

"You two better eat a lot! The trip will take a few hours! I don't want you both starving all the way!" She scolded

"Alright Lammy… Don't get too excited!" Flaky said as she hugged Lammy

"I'm sorry! You know how excited & hyper I get whenever you'll be attending special events." Lammy sighed

"Okay L-Lammy… You can go n-now; I'll be in my room after I eat. "Flaky said

Lammy rushed out of the room to get the things necessary prepared. I looked at Flaky and we both laughed at the awkward hyper-ness of Lammy.

"Enough of this, Seriously… I don't want to be late!" She stammered

"Yes Ma'am!" I saluted

"Oh shush it!" She stammered

I laughed and pinched her cheek playfully. Boy, there was a lot of food on the cart; I looked at Flaky who already started, so I followed as well. Me and Flaky decided to eat what we can manage for us not to end up bloated.

After we ate, we had satisfied our hunger. We didn't finish most of the food; we only managed to finish almost a quarter. So we invited Lumpy, Mr. Pickles & Lammy to join us. So all 5 of us had finished all the food Lammy had prepared.

"Okay enough chit chat! We have to prep you up my dear!" Lammy said to Flaky

"She's right you know" I mocked pointing to Lammy

"Oh y-your only saying that because y-you want to see me in the d-dress!" She stammered

"Hmm… Something like that." I smiled

"Ugh… Fine… but meet me in my room after I'm done!" She said

"Deal" I crossed my arms

So she had left with Lammy while Mr. Pickles escorted me in my room. Lumpy looked like a forever alone when we had left the study room. I know its mean! But you have to admit that was funny if you saw Lumpy's face!

"Okay, remember what I've taught you?" Mr. Pickles said

"Yes, Uhm… question, how long is the trip?" I said

"Just 6 hours, you'll be there on time." He said

"Okay" I said

As I put on my suit, I fixed the tie a bit since it looked a bit loose; Mr. Pickles had left to inform Lumpy to get prepared. Now, Evil had appeared in the mirror, but this time he didn't screw up his features.

"_A party eh? That sounds fun!_" he said

"Uh-uh…Don't even think about using the floor tiles as boomerangs and use the guests for target practice." I said

"_Hmm… Not a bad idea but no, too out of style for me."_

"Yeah, you already did that to the Tiger soldiers…" I hissed

"_They asked for it!" _He yelled

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" I mumbled

I had left the mirror to head into Flaky's room. As I knocked into the door, Lammy came out.

"She's ready!" She stammered

She obviously did a lot of work on Flaky by the looks of her irregular breathing, sweat trickling down her head and nervousness.

"I'll leave you two, I… need… to get… some shut eye…" she panted

"Take it easy Lammy…" I patted her shoulder

"Y-yeah! Have fun!" She said

I felt my heart pounding through my rib cage as my hand was reaching for the door knob. I slowly turned it, but as I entered nobody was there.

"Flaky?" I called out

No answer. I looked to see the glass door open and the curtains flew as the wind blows into the room. I went further outside, it was a balcony. It was sunny but not hot, just a cool weather you might say.

"_Belle n'est-ce pas?" (Beautiful, Isn't it?)_

I turned around to see Flaky, in a stunning red dress, hair flipped to the right and fall as curls; she had no dandruff, a simple silver necklace on her neck & straight simple dangling earrings.

"_Ouais ... Tout comme vous ..." _I replied _(Yeah… Just like you…)_

"Good! You speak French! And thank you for the compliment." She said

"I learned a bit from my comrade, you look… beautiful…" I mumbled

"Thank you, you don't l-look so bad y-yourself." She said

"Hmm… I guess I look great in this…" I mumbled

She just smiled, I took a step closer and reached my hand for her cheek to examine that the cut was slowly disappearing. I sighed heavily.

"I'm really sorry about that…'' I whispered

"It's alright… Really, it's gone now. Wounds like that heal quickly here." She said

"I'll try not to flip when we're there." I said letting go of her cheek

"Hmm… I'll see what I can do to snap you out of it." She said

Lumpy went in the room. Looking more of a fancy chauffer than ever.

"Ready?" He said

"Yes" we said in unison

As we got into the limousine, the first 30 minutes of it was quiet. Flaky had just been staring out the window enjoying the view. Just then, I started liking the view of what I'm seeing. Then the thought of me never came back appeared…

"So… I'm just wondering, W-why didn't I come back?" I said

She turned slowly looking blank.

"You… Were sick… As if you went in a coma… You w-were out for a y-year." She sighed

"Then why didn't I come back after that?" I said

"Y-you are n-needed in the army… Y-you missed out so m-many trainings, missions & lots there." She said

"No wonder I couldn't recall some parts of my childhood…" I mumbled

She went silent, but all this time she looked like she was fighting back tears. I went to her and pulled her in my arms for a comforting embrace.

"Please don't cry…" I mumbled

"I'm not…" she responded

"Don't lie; you were just fighting back tears." I said

"I j-just don't w-want to l-look w-weak…" She stuttered

"Crying doesn't make you weak." I mumbled

She pushed me away softly, I looked at her eyes, and not a single bead of tear went down her eyes. It was already sun down, obviously, because it became dimmer just now.

"Are we there yet?" I said to break the tension

"Oh! Almost there, we should be there about… 20 minutes." She smiled

"G-great… uh… I'm j-just…-"

"Nervous? Don't be, Just s-stick with me, you'll do just f-fine…" she said

While she had said that, she placed her hand on top of mine. But slowly pulled away & looked away, blushing.

"Oh were here! And j-just in time!" She cheered

A mansion not big as Flaky's but colored dark blue, Lumpy had opened the door for us. As we stepped out, I took a deep breathe trying not to get nervous. Flaky placed her hand on my cheek to turn me to face her.

"It's going to b-be okay… Follow m-my lead… Now y-you're making me nervous…" She said

"Well… Let's go… We're a m-minute late." I said

She giggled and hooked her hand into my arm. As we got in, the place was decorated with blue curtains, table cloths, the walls are cream; marble like, there are plenty of people but not as in it filled up the whole place, I'd say around 100.

I glanced over Flaky, over all the girls I've seen here, she's the one that had caught my attention the whole time. Unlike the other girls who gave me grins, malicious smiles and all that slutty crap since I've got here.

"Hello Flaky, It's a pleasure to see you tonight." A girl at her age said

She was an inch taller than Flaky, Blue hair with a lighter shade of blue in the middle, blue cocktail dress with only one strap hanging on her right shoulder.

"Good evening Petunia, Happy birthday. I left my gift for you at the gift table already, Hope you find it pleasing." Flaky said

"Thank you bestie, and I see you've brought a companion, How long have to two been together?" Petunia cheered

"N-no! w-were not together, Petunia. He is my… bodyguard. Speaking of together… Where's Handy?" Flaky grinned

"Oh he's there with Cuddles, Toothy, and Giggles and…" Petunia stopped

Petunia looked a bit serious but quickly turned into a smile.

"My dear, Be careful tonight… I think you know who I was going to mention." Petunia said

"Splendont…" Flaky muttered

"But don't mind him! He is such a jerk… Well, forget about that! What's your name?" She said as she looked at me

"Flippy, nice to meet you, Petunia." I said as we shook hands

"Nice to meet you too, Excuse me but I better attend to other guests if you both don't mind." She said

"Alright, I'll be with giggles." Flaky said

Petunia nodded and left, Flaky had led me into the crowd to get some refreshments. She had taken 2 glasses of tea for me & her; she took a sip and settled it back to the table.

"Enjoying so far?" A girly voice said

I turned to Flaky's side and saw a pink haired girl with a red bow on her head, wearing a long silky pink gown with flowery patterns sewed around the gown.

"Giggles!" Flaky cheered and hugged her

"Flaky! How are you? You know, Next time I go to Paris, You're coming with me!" She shrieked

"I'm sorry Giggles, I don't want to go" Flaky giggled sheepishly

"Fine! Oh and who is this handsome gentleman?" She said looking at me

"He's Flippy, My body guard of some sort, Come on Giggles, You guys knew him way, way back!" Flaky said

"Oh right! Now I remember! Come on guys! We better be with the gang!" Giggles cheered

She pulled me and Flaky by our wrists through the crowd, Boy; this is going to be a long, long night.

* * *

_Hey! I know it's a bad way to end it… But I need more space for the whole 'Ball' chapter ;) _

_Until next time my dears! Love you all & please leave a lovely review for me :3_

_-Kim :D xoxo_


	9. So Close

_Hello! Thank you for the lovely reviews! That totally helped me out making a better chapter, So, Here is the Extravagant Ball chapter I said I'd update; after all, I wouldn't want to leave you guys hanging for a few days. _

_**So Close by Jon Mclaughlin, Is the song used here. :3 **_

_-Kimmy :3 xoxo_

* * *

Giggles had pulled us out of the crowd to see 3 guys conversing. The three of them turned to me and Flaky, and greeted us with warm smiles as we came further. Giggles approached a guy around my age; He was tall, blonde & deep yellow eyes. She gave him a peck on the cheek and wrapped her arms on his waist.

"Cuddles, This is Flippy & Flaky, You remember Flippy right?" Giggles said

"Flippy? Oh! The little soldier from way back!" Cuddles exclaimed

"Yes, Flippy, This is Toothy & handy." She said

She had first pointed to Toothy who had light purple hair, vivid purple eyes, freckles and his two front teeth are quite huge but not huge as a beaver's! The second guy she had introduced had no arms but stubs, orange hair & brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you again, Flippy" Toothy shook my hand

"You too" I said

The sound of a screeching microphone pierced our ears as Petunia kept tapping it. The screeching noise was gone and everybody fell silent.

"Good evening guests, relatives & my dearest friends-" She looked at us

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight, and now, I'd like all of you to gather on the floor as a special guest would sing for us tonight." She said

Petunia went over to Handy as they went to the floor to lead tonight's dance. Others followed as the intro was playing.

"Oh! Isn't this sweet Cuddles? Let's dance!" Giggles squeaked

"For you my dear, yes. Excuse me guys." Cuddles said

I looked over at Flaky, I took a step back and bowed, I reached out for her hand.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I said

"I'd love to." She said

As I led her to the dance floor, I put my right hand on her waist and my left hand grabbing her right. The lights began to dim; I had started to lead our dance as the singer had started singing.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

This song is so familiar to me, my favorite song. I've heard this when I was 15. I never took my eyes off Flaky since the song had started. I started to spin her around in circles for a few times now.

_A life goes by_  
_Romantic dreams will stop_  
_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_  
_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_  
_And now forever I know_  
_All that I wanted to hold you_  
_So close_

I got carried away by the music and I started to spin her around, made our steps on a medium beat, all that time she was looking deep in my eyes.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_  
_almost believing this was not pretend_  
_and now you're beside me and look how far we've come_  
_So far we are so close_

The spotlight was on us now; we've brought attention to many people. But I didn't care; we've heard several murmurs from the crowd, now I was getting nervous.

"Don't mind them…" Flaky whispered

"I'm ignoring them; they're not worth my attention." I smiled

Flaky had a smile on her face and signaled me to continue. The music was reaching to its end, and everybody gathered again on the dance floor. I picked up the beat and we danced to our hearts desire, seeing her spinning gracefully back to me was simply indescribable.

_How could I face the faceless days_  
_if I should lose you now?_  
_We're so close_  
_To reaching that famous happy end_  
_and almost believing this was not pretend_  
_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

The music slowed, so I had slowed down and started again to basics, just swaying around but this time, I pulled her close to me. Her head resting on my shoulder blade, and my right arm slid around her waist pulling her close.

"_So close, so close… And still so far" _I sang softly

Everybody had applauded, as the lights brightened again. I let go of Flaky gently and bowed to the crowd. We passed through the crowd, to sit for a while, but I felt flaky pulled me.

"Flaky, what's-"

"F-Flippy… He…" Flaky said as her right hand was being forcibly pulled.

I tried pulling her back, and as Flaky got close to me, I got a good look at the man. He had red hair, blue eyes, wearing a tux with a red tie. Could he be the guy Mr. Pickles warned me about?

"L-let g-go of m-me…" Flaky stuttered at him

"As you wish." He said and let go of Flaky

We stumbled backwards, but I balanced our weights for us not to fall on the floor. Luckily, no one turned their attention to us. I put Flaky behind me, and I felt her hands grip at the back of my coat.

"Excuse me, but what's the problem sir?" I said

"None at all, I just want to talk to Flaky" He said

I felt Flaky's hands starting to shake on my back as her grip tightened.

"I don't think she wants to, so I best suggest you leave us alone." I said

He shook his head in mockery and chuckled.

"Fine then, See you soon Flaky." He said waving at Flaky

I heard her mutter something as he walked away. _"Go away…" _I put her hands off my back and grabbed them both; I lifted her chin up to face me.

"Hey, Come on Flaky, He's gone now." I said

She opened her eyes to check if Splendont was still there, Til she opened them both fully. She took another deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Let's go find Giggles, I bet they're looking for us." She said

"Yeah, I think I saw them by the dessert stand." I said

"Typical…" She giggled

"Enough jokes little lady, let's go." I said

I led her to the dessert stand, and as we got there, we saw Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy, and Petunia.

"Flaky dear! You both looked so… so…" Giggles said

"Romantic?" Petunia continued

"Y-yeah! Very romantic~" Giggles cooed

"Not to mention graceful." Toothy added

"Aww… Thanks, I think…" Flaky smiled sheepishly

"Enough chit chat, we need to get a few desserts before Nutty eats everything!" Cuddles said

"Oh right, Get your plates my friends!" Giggles said lifting a fork up in the air

We laughed & chuckled at Giggles' pose back there, so we got our plates, and finally got a few cakes, cupcakes and chocolates I managed to get for Flaky since the dessert table crowded up.

"Here," I said shyly

I handed a plate containing 1 cake, 3 pieces of cupcakes, and 5 chocolates. She took it gently from me, and I saw the others coming to us with handful of sweets.

"Flaky! You should've gotten more!" Giggles said

"No Thanks; I'm really not into sweets much." Flaky said

"Suit yourself, come on let's head back to our table." Giggles said

I helped out the others with their plates at the same time Flaky was holding on to my right arm. As we got there, we started to eat some of the sweets, but I just shared with Flaky since I was too shy to ask them for some. Also, I'm not really much of a fan of chocolates either.

"Oh gosh, Petunia, you really have the best chocolates in your party." Giggles said

"Oh I just had Nutty organize the dessert table, so yeah, he knows the best." Petunia said

"Heh… No wonder, you know it's getting really late…" Cuddles said

"Oh right, I even have some things to do back home!" Toothy exclaimed

"Oh r-right… I promised L-Lammy I wouldn't go home l-late…" Flaky face palmed

We all stood up, the girls got their purses and checked if something was missing. But luckily, nothing from their things is missing. The guys stretched their arms and yawned.

"Time flies fast when you're having fun." Toothy said

"I agree" I said

"Come on Flippy… let's go home…" Flaky said

"Yeah, let's go." I said

As we had said our goodbyes, we had waited for Lumpy and a few minutes he had arrived. The ride home was pretty long; I couldn't help but not to fall asleep. The last thing I felt was Flaky's head lie on my shoulder then everything went black.

* * *

_Oh my god… I placed a very bad ending =3= forgive me! D: Oh and if you've heard, I'm working on 'Options'. Will be updating soon! Reviews please! Thank you!_

_-Kim ^_^_


	10. Fun & Games

_Hi my dears! I've been reading "The Girl in the Blue beret by Bobbie Ann Mason". Trust me, it is very excellent! X3 Now, Thank you for the reviews, for making this your favorite & following this story! I really appreciate it!_

_Je vous aime tous! (I love you all!) :***_

_-Kimmy :3 xoxo_

* * *

The last thing I remembered before blacking out last night was that my head was slowly resting on Flaky's. But, how in the heck did I end up lying beside Flaky?! This really surprised me, but I'm glad our clothes are still the same ones we wore last night in the ball.

Let me tell you as I woke up, I was surprised to see my arms around her. Her face buried on my chest and her hands still gripped the collar of the coat. Seeing her flakes reappear on her hair was a good sight since I really liked her better with them. I felt her wriggle, a sign that she was about to wake up.

"Flippy… what-"

She paused realizing what position we are in.

"Oh Lumpy… He often leaves me & Lammy on the same bed when late night occasions occur" she explained

I didn't answer back but nodded as my only response. We immediately sat up, letting silence take over the awkward situation awhile ago.

'_Man, that guy can really mess things up.' _Fliqpy snickered

"Hey! He might've been tired last night that's why he couldn't manage to bring us in our room. Have a little consideration" I said

'_Whatever_'

Flaky stood up fixing the dress up & dusted a few flakes off.

"Well, you better get back to your room, yes?" Flaky said

"Yeah, I don't want to smell like chocolate all day." I chuckled

Flaky slapped my arm playfully and snickered.

"And I don't want to smell like Fahrenheit all day." She giggled

I stopped a just a meter away from the door, and turned to her in surprise that she knew what cologne I used. This made me smile by the way.

"Nice of you to notice what cologne I used." I said

"I'm a bit familiar with different colognes, so yeah. Also, I smell like Fahrenheit already since I was really that close to you that the cologne stick to me." She said

"Well, you smell nice anyway." I said

She giggles some more and waved for me to go. As I got out, I headed straight into my room. I stripped the tux off me and slid into the shower. Boy, it was warm unlike the water back in the base, it was too damn cold.

I took my towel, wrapped it around my waist. I proceeded to the medicine cabinet to brush my teeth, and as I was done, evil appeared with a huge malicious grin plastered on his face.

"_If you looked down awhile ago you should've seen her cleavage while she was asleep._" He grinned

"I don't want to, and I don't plan to." I said

"_Nothing wrong with looking at it or at least have a little quick peak_" He said

"No. Now why don't you just go piss off." I said

"_Hmph… wussy…_" he muttered as he disappeared

One thing, a real man doesn't go all sexually abusing a woman like that, that's just wicked. I quickly dressed in my camo pants, combat boots & black shirt under my army jacket. The dog tags hung around my neck & my beret on my head.

"I remember Mouse Ka-boom & Sneaky when we successfully arrived back in the U.S.A. port after the Operation: Tiger bomb."

_**~Flashback~**_

_We got off board from the ship we rode sailing back to the main base but before that, we had to drop by to the U.S.A. port to be welcomed by our families & such. Too bad for me because I had nothing to come back to there but Sneaky & mouse insisted I tag along with them that day._

"_I swear, I'll fuck the first 25 girls I see when we arrive at the port!" Mouse said_

"_That's very exaggerated mouse." I said_

"_Still, it's been too long since I've 'got some'" he grinned_

"_Too unpleasant to hear mouse!" Sneaky said_

"_Meh, whatever. You guys have never been laid, have you?" Mouse said_

"_No!" me & sneaky said in unison_

_That day was filled with laughs, extremely perverted mouse ka-boom jokes & such and speeches from our commanders when we arrived back in the base. _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Flaky informed me just a minute ago that we'll be having a short visit to this botanical garden just 3 kilometers away from here. I'm heading to the living room where Flaky asked me to meet her after we get prepped up.

As I entered the room, there was Lammy cleaning in such speed I couldn't describe where she is now in every second since she zoomed all over the place. And there came in Flaky, in a green flowing dress only a knee high, she wore a bolero (A.N.: A jacket but with no hood & the fabric is cotton-ish), black flats and her hair held back by a black head band.

"Staring is impolite,_oui_ '?" She said

"I can't help it, but you do look pretty." I said as I smiled

She did a curtsey and giggled.

"_Pourquoi je vous remercie "(Why Thank you) _She said

"No problem, we better head out early as now if we want to get home around 8 in the evening." I said

"Yes, Lumpy is already outside." She said

"Let's go now little lady." I teased

She punched my arm playfully and we had stepped in the car. But for some reason, I slightly felt that something is wrong. But I shook the weird sense away.

The trip took only around 43 minutes since there was not much traffic along the way. Flaky hadn't spoken during the trip; god knows what could've been on her mind. As we got off, the botanical garden looked amazing: tall trees, random flowers that I hadn't seen before, birds chirping & it was very peaceful here.

"I'd sure like to be here every day…" I muttered

"Same for me but I make it a daily routine to go here just once a month." She said

"Why?"

"Oh, it's just a little thing of mine to reflect & think over things just once in every month or year." She said

"I see, good for you then." I smiled

She smiled back politely, but that moment ended too soon as we heard loud laughing and screaming for joy. We walked over to the scene to see Giggles, Cuddles, Petunia, and Toothy & Handy running around happily.

'_I'd like to see if they'll still have those goofy smiles on their faces once I tear them up limb from limb!_' Evil said

'Shut up evil…' I said

Flaky nudged my arm.

"Everything okay?" she said

"Uh-yeah! It's just him…" I scratched my head

"Oh… well, what did he said this time?" she said

"He said he'll tear them up limb from limb." I said

Flaky's right eye twitched, probably imagining what I just said. I pulled her close and rested my head on her right shoulder blade and whispered softly:

"I won't let him do that…" I said

"I know you won't…" she replied

She slowly broke away and held my arm as we walked to where our friends were.

"Hey Flaky! You're missing out all the fun!" Cuddles yelled as he tickled Giggles

"Cuddles! Stop! Come on!" Giggles laughed

"Never!" Cuddles said as he continued to chase Giggles

Me & Flaky looked at one another and chuckled at the playfulness of the cute couple. We settled beside Toothy who was making a sandwich while Petunia & Handy fed each other ice cream.

"What took you both so long?" Petunia said

"We… Woke up l-late…" Flaky said

"Oh… still sore from last night I see?" Petunia said

"Yeah…" me & Flaky said in unison

Me & Flaky made our own sandwiches since Giggles said she was too lazy to prepare the whole thing, instead she settled out different spreads & other food to choose from.

"Oh hey guys… campfire tonight!" Cuddles said

"We'll just have a short bon fire & sing a few songs, and then we'll head home." Giggles explained before we could protest to the idea

"Hmm… Not a bad idea, what's your say Flaky?" I said

"Well, I guess we can stay until then." She said

"Wohooo! Now, for fun & games!" Toothy yelled

Toothy, Cuddles & Giggles ran around so happily, soon enough, Petunia & Handy tagged along the fun.

"Come on Flaky!" I said

Before she could react or protest, I lifted her up bridal style as I ran toward them to join the fun. Flaky soon adapted to the activities & slowly revealed her playful side.

"Flippy is 'it'!" Petunia said

I dropped Flaky to give her a head start, this is too easy.

"I'm gonna get you Flaky!" I yelled

"Come & get me then!" she yelled

I had caught up to her speed and swiftly wrapped my arms around her petite waist.

"Gotcha!" I said

"No fair!" she chuckled

Suddenly, I felt a ball hit me right on my head which made me let go of Flaky, I glanced at Cuddles who was grinning.

"Hey! No PDA!" Cuddles said

I laughed at that remark. The next activities were full of fun, but so far we only did: hide & seek, Tag, and sack race. What could get any better than this? Honestly, I felt something between me & Flaky, I don't know what but I had just ignored it.

* * *

_Obviously I worked fast on this and I'm very very sorry! I'll work harder next time, its just that im preparing for exams for next week. I love you all so much!_

_-Kimmy :)_


	11. Serenades

_Haiyya guys! I'm working a bit quick now aren't I? I'm just really that energetic now X3 Now, This is the chapter where they'll have the bonfire and blah, blah. ;) _

_**The songs used later is: I'll Be there by Julie Anne San Jose & Forevermore by Side A :3**_

_Enjoy!_

_-Kim :3 xoxo_

* * *

The sun had begun to set, those passing activities were very tiring but it was the best I've ever experienced since I'm just an army boy that all he does is train, fight and kill. Now, I'm with Cuddles and Toothy who are gathering fire wood for the bon fire, while the girls have a little chit chat.

"Hey Flippy," Cuddles said

I dropped a couple of fire wood to the huge basket and turned to face Cuddles.

"Yeah?" I said

"Be honest with us, do you like Flaky?" Cuddles said

That question hit me like a lightning had just struck me at the same time a sudden realization. Do I like Flaky?

"Uhm… Honestly, I don't know. I feel something but I guess it'll go only until there." I explained

"Huh? Why?" Toothy said

"Well, it's pretty unprofessional… "I said

They replied with a nod. But really, I sort of do feel something for her. But Toothy had just raised an eyebrow as if he wasn't taking my recent answer as the answer.

"Oh really now?" Toothy said

"Just tell us, we won't tell another soul." Cuddles said

I sighed if I should really tell them, but it won't hurt if it's just the two of them who knows about what I really feel.

'_Drama much?' _Evil said

'Just go die in a ditch will you?' I hissed

'_What a baby…_' he said

"Fine, I sort of like… Flaky. There." I said

Cuddles and Toothy exchanged high-fives with happy expressions on their faces. Then they faced me with grins on their faces, much more malicious than evil's! I wonder what these two have in mind.

"What about we help you up with Flaky?" Toothy said

"No thank you, I don't really plan to-"

"What?! Don't tell me you're not planning to court her!" Cuddles exclaimed

"Seriously, I don't." I said

Toothy looked at Cuddles with an '_I-told-you-so_' face. Cuddles playfully smacked Toothy at the back as Toothy fought back a chuckle.

"We best head back to the girls, they might get worried." Cuddles said

"Right! Come on, this place already creeps me out!" Toothy said

Toothy is right, even this place creeps me out. So when we had got back to the girls, they were giggling as usual but it seems that Flaky was just reading a book. She did look charming in her position right next to the lake.

"Alright gals! Step aside, were going to set up the bon fire!" Cuddles said

"Bossy!" Petunia teased

"I know!" Cuddles laughed

When we had finished setting up the bon fire, Toothy had lit up the fire. I stared at the fire as some flames trickled that reminded me of gun shots and tranquilizers.

"Flippy…" a voice of a girl called out softly

I felt two soft hands on my two cheeks and turned my head to face, Flaky. Her eyes stared mine deeply as if examining if I'm still blinking or I haven't flipped yet. In an instant I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I thought I lost you back there." She said

"Lost me?"

"You know… Switching with your other half…" she said

"Oh I get it, Thanks by the way." I smiled

"No problem." She smiled back

Luckily, it was only Handy & Petunia who saw what happened. If Giggles or cuddles saw that, they would be teasing me & Flaky by now. Handy & Petunia didn't mind us both though, they continued to talk instead.

"Well, who'll cook?" Flaky said

"Oh! Me! I'll cook!" Petunia said

"Great! I'll help you out then." Flaky said

Flaky got off her seat right next to me and helped out Petunia with the food, while I helped out Toothy with the plates & utensils. Giggles, Cuddles & handy went back to the parking lot to fetch a few items. As soon as were done preparing, all of us settled around the bonfire: Giggles & Cuddles, Petunia & Handy, but Toothy wanted to sit alone, so that leaves me & Flaky sitting together.

"This is delicious, did you make it?" I said to Flaky

"Yeah, I'm glad y-you like it." She mumbled

"Compliments to the chef…" I winked at Flaky

She smiled and blushed as she looked away. After we had eaten our dinner, we placed our plates & utensils in a plastic and Toothy kept it somewhere.

"Okay! How about some music?!" Petunia said

"Flaky?~" Giggles cooed

Everybody started to look at Flaky with grins and smirks on their faces.

"Aww… but-I… Fine." Flaky stammered

"Here, use my guitar." Toothy pulled out a black guitar behind him

Flaky took the guitar into her right leg; she tuned it for a bit. Then I heard the intro starting to play.

_First time I laid my eyes on someone like you  
I can't forget the hour, that moment with you  
Then I have realized, love is growing deep inside  
I feel the beating of my heart _

She looked at me shyly and continued to pluck & strum the guitar. I see everyone enjoying her singing; I mean… she is very good.

Coz' every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies  
And I'll pray that someday you will wake up in my arms  
And love will never end  
We belong together, always and forever  
Call my name and I'll be there...

_Spending my days and nights just thinking of you  
How you make me wanna smile with the things that you do  
When will I hear you say, love is coming on your way  
And that you start to feel the same_

_Coz' every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies_  
_And I'll pray that someday you will wake up in my arms_  
_And love will never end_  
_We belong together, always and forever_  
_Call my name and I'll be there_

_Coz' every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies_  
_And I'll pray that someday you will wake up in my arms_  
_Coz' every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies_  
_And I'll pray that someday you will wake up in my arms_  
_And love will never end_

_We belong together, always and forever_

"_Call my name and I'll be there…" _She faded her voice marking the end of the song.

Everybody clapped for her & me of course. She dropped the guitar next to her and moved closer to me.

"Excellent as ever Flakes!" cuddles said

"Thank you and stop calling me 'Flakes'!" Flaky said

"Alright, Alright. Okay! Who's turn is it?!" Handy said

Everybody looked away from one another trying to not get picked. Well, since it's been a long time I've ever played the guitar, might as well give it a shot. So I took the guitar and settled it on my lap, everybody had puzzling faces as I started.

_There are times when I just want to look at your face _

_With the stars in the night_

_There are times when I just want to feel your embrace in the cold night _

_I just can't believe that you are mine now_  
_you were just a dream that I once knew_

_I never thought I would be right for you_

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_

_You're all I need to be with forevermore _

_All those years, I long to hold you in my arms_

_I've been dreaming of you _

_Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down _

_Wishing you will be mine_

_I just can't believe that you are mine now_  
_you were just a dream that I once knew _

_I never thought I would be right for you _

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world _

_You're all I need to be with forevermore _

_Time and again _

_There are these changes that we cannot end_

_As sure as the time keeps going on and on _

_My love for you will be forevermore _

_I just can't believe that you are mine now_  
_you were just a dream that I once knew_

_I never thought I would be right for you _

_I just can't compare you with anything in this world _

_As endless as forever _

_Our love will stay together _

_You are all I need to be with forevermore, forevermore_

"_You are all I need to be with forevermore…" _I faded the last line. Everybody clapped for me, the person I was glad to see clapping for me was, Flaky. She looked very much amused than the others. _  
_

"You didn't tell me you can sing." Flaky said

"I really didn't think I has a good voice." I chuckled sheepishly

"Good? You were great!" she said

"Really? Thanks." I smiled

Everybody was just Aww-ing about the song I had just played. The couples cuddled one another except for Toothy who didn't have a partner. But I had the courage to intertwine my hand to hers.

"You know, you both are great singers, have a good personality & you were childhood sweethearts! You two would make a really great couple!" Giggles cooed

"Uh…" me & Flaky couldn't say anything

"You know it's getting late! My mom will be worried!" Petunia said

"Oh right! And my dad told me not to stay past 9!" Toothy exclaimed

"Let's call it a day guys! Or night? Hehe" Cuddles said

We all laughed along the way back to the parking lot because of Cuddles' jokes and all. You know, all the way until we got to the parking lot, my hands were still intertwined with Flaky's.

"Good night guys! See you all next time!" Giggles said

"See ya!" we all said in unison

Just in the nick of time, Lumpy had arrived. We got in the car feeling tired & at the same time happy. Flaky leaned on my shoulder. I checked if she fell asleep, it turns out she was still awake; she was staring in blank space.

"Flaky?" I called out softly

"Yes?"

"I… really had a great time today" I said

"Me too…" she yawned

"Don't sleep, we wouldn't want to end up… you know…" I whispered

"Oh right… I'll stay awake then." She said

"Good, because I like it better to see your pretty eyes open." I said

'Okay, that was supposed to stay in my thoughts.' I thought

'_Yuck! All gooey and lovey dovey crap!_' evil said

'Oh shut up!' I yelled mentally

"My eyes aren't really that pretty…" she said

"They are pretty, for me at least." I smiled

"Well, then you'd be the first to say that." She smiled

The rest of the way back was full of small talks. Nothing big anyway, but she fell asleep right after 20 minutes. But the whole time I watched her sleep softly like a candle. I told Lumpy I'd be the one to carry her back to her room. And as I had returned her in her room, I skipped the shower and just headed straight to bed.

* * *

_Whew! Hard day! I'm up late, so here in the Philippines its actually 10:35 p.m. so I wont be sleeping yet! Im online in facebook and I just end up making more chapters X3_

_Until next time!_

_-Kimmmmmy :D xoxo_


	12. A Sick Nightmare & A Kiss

_Whoa! Exams are on Wednesday until Friday and you guys might stick to this one for a short while :D Again, a huge & loving thank you for all your reviews! I'm truly sorry if I couldn't reply to your reviews since I'm still working on my studies ^^"_

_Oh and some of you asked me about my Fb account through p.m. so I'll be accepting some of you, Thanks! Love you all :** Mwuah!_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

_Bullets shelling out from MK 43's, pools of blood forming out of every soldier's lifeless body, my 2 comrades: Sneaky & mouse Ka-boom dead because of me, everything violent and brutal you can imagine of what I'm witnessing in the war right in front of my eyes. _

_"Man down! Man down!" Soldier 1 called out_

_"Call for back-up damn it!" another soldier cried out_

_I witnessed it all through inside Sneaky's dead body; somehow I've managed to fit right in. Until I felt something shatter within me, I started to shiver out of fear, and then I growled violently. My eyes turning into eerie neon green ones and my teeth went sharper. _

_"Let's play." I said menacingly_

_I bursted out from what's left of Sneaky's body and started to attack the Tiger General's soldiers brutally. After I fought 57 soldiers, that Tiger General was last in my list. Oh trust me, he may have managed to break my hands but I managed to make my sharp bones as a weapon. _

_After defeating the Tiger General, I had paid a small visit to the other base somewhere in Hawaii and made a pizza out of the REAL Tiger General's face. _

_"Your general is long gone boys! He asked me to baby sit ALL and each one of you. Now, who wants to play?" I chuckled evilly_

_Right after I killed every each of them, that wide, evil grin won't go away. I've earned a new side of me that I couldn't possibly get rid of. It was hard gaining back control. _

_**~Scene Shift~**_

_It was dark and evil was still in control. A sudden spotlight flashed in the middle of the darkness revealing a blob of red with some white flakes all over it. It was sitting there on the floor; I approached the thing but stopped until it faced me. Flaky. _

_'No! Stop!' I pleaded_

_'No can do~' he teased _

_"Flippy? N-no! Please! Don't h-hurt me!" Flaky cried out_

_He ignored my desperate plea and withdrew the glimmering knife out from my side pocket. I approached Flaky, that evil grin grew and chuckled with every step I took. I tried breaking out but it was no use. _

_"Tsk, tsk. What a baby! What's the matter little girl? Scared?" I teased_

_"y-yes… but p-please don't h-hurt me…" she muttered_

_I ignored her plea and let the bowie knife slide through her soft skin and blood went out of the long cut I made on her arm. _

_"I-It h-hurts… s-stop…" she sobbed_

_'Stop it already! Stop it!' I yelled_

_I chuckled evilly. I continued to play with the knife on her skin, making cuts in every part of her body violently… _

_"Stop please!" she yelled_

_I laughed maniacally as I just swung my knife right & left without a care. Soon, her body became pale. A huge amount of blood had spread out of her cold body. She lie down there on the floor, she was looking up at me. Before she could breathe her last, she let out one word._

_"Why..." she muttered into the thin air_

_That word pierced right through me which gave me enough strength to regain my control. My eyes turned into their normal emerald green shade and my teeth became normal. _

_"N-no… no…" I muttered_

_I fell on my knees right next to her lifeless body. Her eyes were wide blood-shot red, still looking up. Her face looked too terrified. My eye twitched from anger._

"NO!" I yelled out

I realized I have sat up as I had actually screamed that out. Flaky was right beside me, her eyes filled with concern. I rubbed my forehead and sighed in relief that it was all just one horrible, horrible nightmare.

"I'm sorry… I-I-"

"H-had a nightmare, I know…" She continued

She looked down and started to play with her fingers.

"What was it about?" she mumbled

With her head still down, but her head turned to my side showing just the right side of her face, her eyes looked up at mine, looking for an answer.

"Uhm… It was about the war, again…" I said

It would be a very bad idea to tell her about the second dream that came after that.

"Then, why were y-you mumbling my name in your sleep?" she said

'Oh… snap…' I thought

'_Oh! Go ahead and tell her how I killed her! That would be just ever so peachy!_' Evil teased

I couldn't tell a lie to her. Sure, I was captured & interrogated by terrorists before and never told a single secret about the army no matter how badly I was tortured. But this is just different, as they say: "_A lie leads to another lie._"

"Another dream c-came up after that, it was… about… about… y-you…" I stuttered a bit

She faced me fully, her eyes wide.

"Please tell me." She said

My mouth was open but no words managed to come out. She took both of my hands in hers, and then gently kissed them both. She still has her hands on mine as she played with them and waited for my answer. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Evil killed you…" I mumbled

She immediately let go of my hands and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Why…" she muttered

She said it just like in my dream before she died: _"Why…" _It echoed around my head for a while now.

"Honestly, I really don't know…" I said

"W-was it… brutal?" she stuttered

"He just kept swinging the knife side to side, leaving cuts on your body…" I explained

Her eyes are getting watery, and then tears started streaming her eyes. I moved closer just to calm her down and reached out a hand to tap her shoulder but she flinched at my touch.

"D-don't touch m-me…" she moved away

"I'm sorry…" I said

She shook her head as a _"No"_, I wanted to comfort her but she kept flinching and avoiding my touch. So I took her in my arms, she kept struggling to get free but it was no use.

"I'm sorry…" I repeated

She kept sobbing on my chest, she was so little & fragile under me. I felt the need to protect her.

"It's… alright…" she muttered

"It was just a dream… it won't happen…" I said

"I hope so…" she said

I held her even close. She was just soft and at the same time, fragile. She wrapped her arms around me, and nuzzled her face on my chest.

"How long have I been out?" I said

"Half of the afternoon…" she said

"Wait… so I've been out for almost a day?!" I stammered

She giggled. Oh how long I've been waiting to hear her giggle once more.

"Yeah, I tried to wake you up while you kept tossing and turning. But you wouldn't wake up." She said

'Evil! You trapped me in an accursed dream for that long?!' I yelled at him mentally

'_Yeah, but the war consumed most of the time than me killing that little snitch._' He hissed

'That part wasn't pleasant to me… _AT ALL_!' I replied

'_I find it enjoying!_' he said

'That's just sick…' I hissed

"You're talking with him again… aren't you?" she said

"Yes…" I said

She sighed and retained the last position she was in a while ago. We spent most of the time just lying down the bed, enjoying each other's company, even if the whole time was silent.

"Flaky?" I called out softly

She didn't answer back. I looked down on my shoulder to see her sleeping. I slowly got up without waking her up. I glanced at the clock '_8:08 p.m._' it showed.

I need to ask Lammy to bring up some food at my room. Since I was hungry and it might be best not to wake Flaky up for dinner. I went out and headed in the kitchen.

As soon as I got there, Lammy was cleaning up some dishes.

"Lammy, could you please cook dinner for me& Flaky? She fell asleep in my bed so I thought it might be best not to wake her up." I said

"Oh! I see your up already, I've already cooked up dinner, mind if you would bring it up for me instead? I've got more things to attend to." She said

"Sure" I said

I took the tray with two meals ready on 2 plates up to my room. As I entered, I was just in time to see Flaky had just waked up.

"Hey sleepy head, time for dinner." I said

"Hmm… how long have I been out?" she said

"Just an hour and a half." I said

"Oh I get it… Let me help you…" she stood up

"N-no… it's okay, I got it." I chuckled

"Alright" she said

I sat on the bed with the tray on my lap and settled the plates on a small table in my room. Flaky had helped me set it up and settled beside me.

"Hmm…roast beef… Lammy sure knows best." Flaky said

"Haha! Really now?" I said

"Yeap, but I only know how to cook several dishes. But I know a lot when it comes to baking." She said

"Wow! So, you can bake cookies, muffins & cakes?" I said

"Pretty much, yeah." She said

The whole dinner was pleasant. Topics were mostly about food… We must be really that hungry. Lammy came in to fetch the tray & others and left in a hurry.

"Did I mention she has a date with Toothy tonight?" she giggled

"What?! No wonder she was in a hurry!" I said

"Yes, Lammy & Toothy go way back in their childhood before I even met them." She said

"Childhood sweethearts…" I mumbled

I can relate to that a bit. I looked at Flaky who was smiling at dead space, probably remembering our childhood together. God knows what she might be thinking of right now.

"It's getting late, I best go ahead." She said

"Uhmm… I… please s-stay." I stammered

'WHY did I just said that?!' I mentally yelled

"Huh? Uh… okay… I'll just shower, then i-I'll come back…" she stuttered

She left the room. I stumbled on the bed thinking of how stupid I was to say that.

'Oh god damn it…' I thought

I stood up immediately and took a shower. The water was cold but it's okay since the night wasn't as cold as it used to be or was it just me?

'_It's 23 degrees outside and you think it's hot?!_' evil yelled

'I don't know alright! I just really feel hot.' I replied

'_Hmm… oh I don't know… it's because… you're blushing!_' he said

I checked the mirror. I was blushing. I rolled my eyes as evil's reflection showed up, he was smirking.

'Oh shush it evil…' I hissed

I went out of the bathroom and quickly put on my white pajamas and my black shirt. Just in time, Flaky had entered the room. She was wearing a purple silky knee-high dress with a collar.

"Sorry, I-I forgot to knock again didn't I?" she said

"Yes but I don't mind." I said

She walked in the room, so I walked right to the center of the room.

"Oh I think I over ate…" she said as she studied herself at the 7 feet high mirror

"I don't think so." I said

"Oh shush…" she giggled

"What?! I don't really think you look a bit fat." I said

She stuck out her tongue playfully. I walked to her and put my arms around her and then I started to spin her around.

"h-hey! I'm getting dizzy!" she said

I put her down; we were standing right in front of the mirror. Evil's reflection appeared, he was in the same position as I was. I was still hugging flaky but I let her go.

"So that's how you look like… when y-you're not bloody of course…" she came closer to evil

"_Don't push your luck you snitch. Just because I'm trapped in this mirror, doesn't mean you can get the courage to go near me._" He hissed

"Be nice, evil." I said

"Whatever…" he disappeared

"Is he always like that?" Flaky said as her hand is still on the mirror

"Most of the time, yeah." I said

"He sure looks like you… a lot. Except for the teeth & eyes…" she said

"I know, but hey, I look good!" I chuckled

"Don't push your luck!" she said

"I was just kidding" I said

She giggled and rolled her eyes. She sat on the bed and stretched out her arms. So I sat on the left side of the bed as she stayed on the right side.

"I'll wake you up if you're having any nightmares." She said

"Thanks… I'd like that." I said

Her eyes blinking heavily as she moved just an inch closer. I turned off the light and turned on the lamp. As soon as I got back on bed, she was fully asleep. I moved her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm not a teddy bear…" she mumbled

I looked down at her, she was trying to force her eyes open.

"Oops, my bad…sorry" I said

"It's okay… I don't… mind…" she trailed off back to sleep

She started to breathe in and out peacefully. So I pulled her closer, I whiffed her scent on her hair, it smelled like cherries. Without thinking, I kissed her forehead. I can't believe it…

I'm falling for her…

* * *

_How sweet!Oh my god! Oh by the way, it's Monday and classes were suspended XD Please leave a review and then again, until next time! Love you all!_

_Again, feel free to pm me about my fb account :D_

_-Kimmy :3 xoxo_


	13. Foul Play

_Hello everybody! I'm enjoying how I update so quick X3 even I' am fan girling in my sleep just to write another chapter for 'Chances' & this one. :D My brain is coming up for new ideas which want to burst out of my thought bubble. _

_**Watch out for "Risk"! It's apart from this one & Chances. Expect it by the end of the month.**_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

It's been a silent morning. Perhaps, too silent. I've woke up without Flaky by my side, I thought she'd headed back in her room. But I was wrong, I've already been in her room but she wasn't in there. I haven't seen Lammy, Mr. Pickles or Lumpy around. Something is definitely wrong.

'_Maybe they went somewhere without you and didn't even bother to wake you up._' Evil said

"They wouldn't. Plus, I know Flaky would tell me an hour before were destined to go." I said

'_Meh, so what. Maybe they really didn't want you around and left you._' He chuckled

"You're not helping." I growled

I went in the study room to check if they're in there, but they weren't. I scanned around the room to look for clues; I paid attention to the window which was broken. Trails of footprints everywhere were found.

"Someone broke in. No wait it's not just a someone, just look at the footprints… it seemed like 20 or more people had broken in." I said

'_Now I'm getting creeped out, wait. Do you hear that?_' he said

"Hear what?"

'_Were not alone... Hide!_' he yelled

Soon enough I heard the steps move in closer, I hid behind the book case. I was lucky enough to fit in there. I heard the door slam open. Heavy but clumsy footsteps were heard.

"Damn…" it muttered

I withdrew the knife and tackled the person to the ground. Before I could stab the stranger I took a moment to realize of who it was. It was Mr. Pickles, he was injured badly and blood was all over him. I got off him and helped him up.

"What happened?" I said

"Soldiers wearing color green charged in here this morning. They took… Flaky… they killed Lammy & Lumpy for protecting Flaky. Luckily I survived the beating they gave us." He choked

"Green? Like mine?" I said

"Close enough but yes… Flaky woke very early, she had bathe and dressed and entered here for something… Even when she was a child, she was very… secretive… just like her father…" he said

"What were they hiding?" I said

"Even I don't know… As old as I've served here… I have no slightest idea what… they were hiding…" he choked

"What did the soldiers look like?" I said

"I couldn't describe but they looked fierce and brutal. But I managed to tear this patch from one of the soldier's uniform." He said and handed out a patch

My eyes went wide and one twitched. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the same green & orange shield checkered patch. It was the same as the one on my beret.

"It's… the same as mine…" I choked

"I'm much as confused as you… I didn't know why they'd burst in here…" he said

"Thanks for the information, now I think I know where I'll be headed." I said

'_What in the hell? Why would our allies to this? What could they possibly want?_' evil hissed

'I don't know either. Ready to get back to the shit hole where we came from?' I said

'_Oh hell yeah! Back to the Main base!_' he yelled

A trip to the main base it is. Although, I'd be going there with just a knife in hand. It wouldn't be enough to bring down a whole army. Mr. Pickles had stood up steadily, trying to maintain his balance.

"Although… Sir Pablo had been very generous to show me…"

He clicked a button under the table. And one of the book cases shifted up, showing a huge room of weapons you can ever imagine.

"His weaponry… he told me I can use them for emergencies…" he let out a chuckle

"Well, this is an emergency" I said

I grabbed a machine gun from the wall. In an instant, my eyes glowed neon green and flashed a huge grin.

"_Let's play!_"

* * *

_Sorry for a short chapter! But i need some space for all the action! X3 Yeah... i know i suck! Dont need to tell me about it =3= until next time!_

_-Kimberly G. :D xoxo_


	14. Assembling The A Team

_Oh hi! Sorry it took me quite a while to update ^^" Sort of got off the track a bit, but hey! I'm back! _

_A big & warm thank you to all who reviewed and followed this story! ^^ _

_-Kimmy :3 xoxo_

* * *

_Hawaii, 08:36 p.m. _

I don't have anyone to rely on for now since who knows if Sneaky & Mouse took part in kidnapping Flaky. But I think I know someone who'll manage to help me, and trust me, he's pretty damn good in hand to hand combat & is pretty excellent in handling knives like evil. Let's pay a little visit to Private Combites, shall we?

'_BAM!'_

There goes the door in his vacation home. Evil had blasted it with a bazooka, and trust me, the furniture got ruined too. And yes, evil is in control.

'You could've just knocked it down, moron…' I groaned

"_It's been a long time since I've used one of these, so… let's not ruin my thing, K?_" I yelled at Flippy

'Handle Combites with care, we'll need him.' Flippy scolded

Speaking of the devil, there appeared Combites, who came out from his room looking alert & shocked.

"_Hello, Combites, we'll need your alliance. But first, a have a very, very few questions to ask you._" I grinned

"Uh-Eh, Hey there, evil…" Combites put on a sheepish smile

"_Did you take part on kidnapping Flaky? It was just yesterday._" I said as I po8inted the knife at his throat

"N-no! In fact, they kicked me out!" Combites said

I pointed the knife away from his throat and looked confused. Usually they don't kick out the best soldiers, but why Combites? Were there more that got kicked out as well?

"It wasn't only me, but Sneaky & Mouse. You're lucky though," he said as he smirked

I grabbed the collar of his shirt fiercely and pinned him to the wall.

"_Why the hell should I be lucky?!_" I hissed

"Oh- I don't know, cause we took a little vacation here. And they are upstairs-"

"Evil!" two voices yelled

I glanced at Sneaky & Mouse who were on the stairs looking scared & shocked. I looked back at Combites, annoyed. He put on a, you-should've-let-me-finish-first look. So I put him down and approached the two nitwits.

"Please don't kill us!" Sneaky waved off

"_Such a comedic duo, but no- I won't kill you, in fact I'm the one who'll be asking for help._" I said nicely

The two had their jaws dropped and looked at each other.

"Are we dreaming?" sneaky said

"I think so, he can't be nice-" Mouse said

"I know it's impossible to-" Sneaky said

"_Shut the fuck up! Look, why did they kick you three out? I mean, you're one of the best!_" I snickered

"It was only us who got kicked out. The rest took part in some extreme mission. We were never told why we were kicked out." Sneaky said

"_Extreme Mission? Okay, you see… Flaky just got kidnapped yesterday. And the people who attacked had the shield sign on one of their uniforms. Well, I didn't see the commotion but the butler managed to survive the attack and ripped this off on one of their uniforms._" I said as I held out the patch

"No… they can't… impossible… they are on our side!" Sneaky stammered

"I know and its giving me a fucking head ache! I can't think of why they would kidnap Flaky. She was the daughter of General Pablo, but why would they?" Mouse said

"_Something tells me they are settling her in the main base. You know, where we thought the REAL hell was. God, Flippy wouldn't want to go back there, too many painful & horrible memories of hardcore training._" I rolled my eyes

"Gear up boys; we'll need every weapon we can get!" Combites said

"Uhm… Okay, good idea, gear up first but-uh… WE DON'T HAVE ANY WEAPONS!" Sneaky yelled at Combites

Combites let out a 'tsk' and threw the painting off the wall, revealing a red button. He pushed it with pride and as the wall ascended, it revealed various modern weapons. All of our jaws dropped on our new toys to play with.

"_New weapons, new toys… Impressive." _I smirked

"You carried a few weapons with you Flippy, what are you going to do with it?" Sneaky said

"_I have a plan, I'll use the ones that the general kept & these new ones just in case everything goes… rough." _I grinned

"Suit up guys! Except for you, evil, you're still wearing that uniform." Combites smiled

Evil nodded, surprisingly, he took orders from someone, even his rank was higher than him, and he had respect, sort of. But Flippy was in his own mind, thinking and worrying about Flaky, hopefully they would be successful.

"_Hold on Flaky…" Flippy said in his mind_

* * *

_Put those pitch forks & torches down! I' am sorry for the cliffhanger though ^^"_

_Until next time!_

_-Kimmy_


	15. Operation: BBB

_Oh hey! If you think this is the wedding chapter… it's NOT! Well then, on with the rescue mission! _

_Thank you for the reviews & for subscribing to this story! Love you all! :* _

_-Kimmy :D xoxo_

* * *

_Location: XXXXXXXXXX 9:09 p.m._

_Operation: B.B.B. – Burn Baby Burn!_

The _'Fantastic Four' _which Mouse Ka-boom had stupidly decided to call them but Evil didn't like it. So he had come up with another name and decided to call them: _'The A-Team'. _Everybody nodded and agreed to the name since it'll be a team name everybody will remember after this mission. So here they are hiding in the dark bushes outside the main base.

"It's really nice to rescue someone who is _REALLY_ precious to you." Mouse grinned at Evil

Evil shot a death glare at Mouse Ka-boom and he moved away from Evil.

"Shush up! Whoa… Whoa, wait. I see a… a red blob?" Sneaky said as he watched from a tree

"_Red blob…? Red blob! That's Flaky!_" Evil said as he stood up but before he could charge in, Combites stopped him.

"Do you want to blow our cover? Once you charge in like the mad man you are, they'll be sounding on the alarms! Then we'll be doomed for sure!" Combites said

"_Damn. Fine, we'll go in the old fashioned way. Sneaky take the east, Mouse go to the west, Combites take the north and I'll take care of the main gate. You know what to do." _Evil commanded

"Sir Yes sir!" the three of them saluted proudly and in a second, they disappeared from sight.

~_Sneaky's Kill_~

Since when he was a kid, he was trained by a ninja in an unknown location in North Korea. He was trained in the way of the chameleon. He mastered how to blend in any environment without being seen and he learned how to climb in ridiculously high places without falling. And there he is, making his way above the electric fence by climbing the highest tree in the east area.

"Have you heard? There'll be a new recruit here; I heard this guy is far from excellent." A soldier said

"No. But I heard we won't take any new recruits since we've dumped the three idiots last week." Another soldier chuckled

_Idiots. _Sneaky withdrew his knife and crawled near the two jar heads. He tapped both of their shoulders making them turn around.

'_Sling!' _Before they could even say anything, their necks were slit and streams of blood flowed down the deep & long cut on their necks.

"Tsk. Idiots? I don't think so." Sneaky crossed his arms and continued on with his task

_~Mouse Ka-boom's Kill~_

Here is a son of a skilled nuclear bomb maker. Mouse was fond of making bombs just like his father, but he was better. Mouse ka-boom managed to make a bomb that would make 30 men suffocate and die in a minute. He'd been itching to use it which he can finally use now. He saw a few guards in the west area getting heavy eyelids.

"_Frère Jacques,  
Frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous?  
Dormez-vous?-"_

Mouse kept singing this which caught 17 guards' attention. Mouse put on his gas mask and unleashed the deadly bomb. The guards kept coughing as they kneeled on the ground and slowly lay down on the cold ground. Dead.

"_Sonnez les matines.  
Sonnez les matines.  
Ding, ding, dong.  
Ding, ding, dong."_

Mouse kept singing this hymn until it attracted more soldiers to kill easily. This is like a death lullaby for each soldier who'll charge at him since a small bomb will suffocate you until you die and hear it until your last breath.

_~Combites' Kill~_

There goes an orphaned child who spent his time mostly in knife throwing. He was soon adopted by a knife throwing champion at the age of 10. His accuracy in knife throwing couldn't surpass Evil's talent in knives but Evil told him they were on the same level. Combites was trained in hand to hand combat but he wasn't that much skillful without his knife.

"Important announcement later, prepare to exchange shifts with the lower ranks since they won't take part in it." The commander said

"Yes sir!" The 5 soldiers saluted as the commander went off

_Announcement? _Combites shook it off and passed through the weak side of the fence. His hands withdrew four knives in each space between the fingers and threw them at the watch tower guards.

"This is too easy!" He smiled

"_Tsk, tsk, Amateur. Watch how the professionals do it." _Evil patted his shoulder and grinned

"Oh sure, Fine. I'll count 10 seconds for your moment." Combites grinned

Evil flashed a wide wicked grin at Combites before he left. Now, the _REAL _fun begins.

_~Evil's Kill~_

Now there goes a teen that had it tough when he was a child. He was abandoned by his own parents since birth and grew up on the streets, until he was taken in the military by General Pablo at the age of 7. Flippy was a kind hearted soldier that made him different from the rest, he had a heart. Unlike his alter-ego who kept killing mercilessly on anyone. Flippy got evil by the age of 14 at operation: Ka-pow.

_1…_

He whistled as he walked to the front gate with a wide grin on his face. He counted 15 soldiers who stood as they blocked the gate.

"Hey! What are you doing here! This area is strictly off-"

'_Clack_' a small knife was thrown deep into the soldier's head making him stumble onto the ground.

_2… 3…_

Five guards immediately charged at evil with guns and started to shoot him on the spot. But evil just chuckled darkly and kept walking slowly with a wide grin, he had dodged every bullet, not even a single scratch on him could be found.

"Stay right where you are!" a soldier yelled

But evil disregarded the soldier's command and withdrew his knife. '_Sling!_' that was the sound of the bowie knife split in each of the five soldier's body in half through the stomach.

"_Seriously… Is that all you got?!" _Evil spat out

_4… 5…_

Evil disappeared in sight. The remaining 9 soldiers looked around in the area in search of the maniac but little did they know that he was actually behind them.

"Hey what the-!"

'_BANG!_' Evil took the gun from the soldier and started shooting randomly at the soldiers until he ran out of shells. He threw it away and withdrew his knife which was stained with blood. He licked the blood off as he approached the remaining 3 soldiers that were wounded.

_6… 7…_

"Mercy please!" A soldier cried out

"_I'm dearly sorry but uh- I have NO mercy."_ Evil's grin became wide

He stabbed the knife at the soldier's stomach and kept doing it repeatedly until the soldier's skin became pale due to blood loss. After he was done admiring his work, the two soldiers were gone. But the blood trail leads to the dark forest.

"_Hide & kill. My favorite game." Evil ran to the forest in search of the two jar heads_

_8… 9…_

"Run faster!" the soldier said

"I'm trying! But that psycho shot me right in the leg!" Another soldier said

They rested on a tree, trying to regain energy & their breath. But they felt like something or someone was watching… Suddenly, a pair of glowing neon green eyes appeared in the darkness.

"Found you!" Evil sang

He stabbed his knife at the soldier's stomach and brought out all his organs and jabbed them in his mouth until he choked to death.

"Where are you now~" Evil sang

_10_

The soldier was up in a tree, trying not to make any noise. But evil found him. Evil stabbed him in the eye then ripped out his head.

_~Front Gate~_

The A-Team met back up at the main gate. All of them were exchanging high fives except for evil.

"Whoa-wait. I almost forgot, one of the soldiers mentioned a new recruit." Sneaky said

"_New recruit? Why would they be accepting a new one since they threw you three in the dumps?!" _Evil said

"Don't know but I heard that there will be an announcement later." Combites said

"Where exactly?" Mouse said

"_At the Hangar. That's where they used to, right?" _Evil said

_(A.N. Hangar is storage of aircrafts)_

"Before that is, but let's give it a shot. Maybe they still held out announcements there." Mouse said

"_Then we better get a move on." _Evil said

The three nodded as evil lead the way. They went to a staircase which will lead to the hangar. As they got there they went in slowly and quietly as they heard voices in the hangar.

"_**May I have your attention please! Silence!" **_A voice said

"What's going on? Come on, we'll have to get a closer look!" Sneaky said

"_On that aircraft, come on. We'll hide on its wing, but make sure no one spots us." _Evil said

They nodded in approval and helped each other get up on the wing of an aircraft. They saw soldiers lined up properly and the commander on a stage. Next to the stage was a door, that was never there before.

"_**Good evening. I' am here to tell you that we have a very SPECIAL recruit. This person will lead us in our revolution again our so called government officials. And if we succeed, our leader will rule this country and then… conquer the world!" **_The commander announced

"Revolution? But why?!" Mouse said

"_We'll find out if we keep quiet!_" Evil said

"But shouldn't we be rescuing Flaky first?" Sneaky said

"She can wait until later, for now, we have to listen to this!" Combites said

"_**May I present… General J28-0246!" **_

The doors swung open revealing a woman in a red uniform (_A skirt instead of pants_). Evil and the others couldn't believe their eyes. The woman was dead serious. Evil had tears form down his eyes which happened to be Flippy's.

"_**Or as we call her… General-"**_

"_Flaky…_"

* * *

_BAM! Cliffhanger! IAM SORRY ABOUT THAT! ^^" Please dont burn me! hehehehe :)) until next time, love ya! :*_

_-Kimmy G._


	16. A Major Set Back & A New Plan

The General stood there looking fierce and expressionless, not even evil could tell what was in her mind right now. What hurt Flippy most was that, he'd been guarding the daughter of a _soon-to-be-dictator_ and not just that, Flippy couldn't believe he actually did fell for her. Flippy was strong enough to gain back control while evil stood there in his mind, dumbfounded. Flippy and the others got off the wing of the plane and stared at each other, confused, especially Flippy.

"I'm confused, what's happening? Is there something we don't know about General Pablo & Flaky?" Flippy pinched the bridge of his nose

"One thing I know, she couldn't hurt a-"

'_BANG_' the boys looked to their right to see Flaky pointing out a pistol at them, clearly she fired on purposely at the wall to get their attention. She was still in that wicked expression. Flippy flipped out at the sound of the gun shot, making evil regain control.

"Wouldn't hurt a fly, huh? You're wrong." Flaky smirked deviously

"Guys… start making a run for it to the forest while the soldiers aren't here yet." Sneaky whispered

The three of them nodded slowly as they started to walk backwards cautiously. And in a second, they were making a run for it to the woods where they could discuss a new plan to stop them from initiating an attack on the government forces. '_Code red! Code red! We have intruders! Kill them at sight, don't hesitate to open fire!_' the P.A. system announced.

"Faster!" Sneaky yelled

They did as their bodies were commanded; they tried running faster until the guards were out of sight. They headed into on of the deepest parts of the forest and decided to rest on top of a tree. Some of them had scratches from the gun shots that passed through them and some from tripping as they ran.

"So, the general is Flaky. Who knew, huh Mouse? So she was General J28-0246 everybody was talking about since the day we left_._" Sneaky pinched the bridge of his nose

"I'm confused… How & why?" Flippy covered his hands on his face

"That girl is very secretive, just like her father." Combites said

"How do you know?" Sneaky said

"Come on, I've visited Flippy in the mansion several times while he was looking after her. She was strange for a girl." Combites shrugged

"_Strange? Please be more specific you dimwit." _Evil snarled as he took control

"Well, she was looking at me like I'm an enemy. She was cautious in every move I made. Did you know she did a kick on my stomach?! Her excuse was: "_Sorry, I thought you were a bad guy_." How strange!" Combites said

"Maybe she took lessons on self defense?" Mouse said

"Maybe not just self defense. Probably karate, tae kwon do, and jujitsu." Sneaky said

"_We have to go back. We need to look into her profile, along with her father's profile._" Evil said

"Did you see the number of those soldiers?! Killing them won't be as easy as we did when we sneaked in." Sneaky said

"_They'll all be leaving for battle with the government. And I'm pretty damn sure they'll be leaving soon._" Evil said

"Quiet guys, I hear someone." Mouse shushed his team mates

They kept quiet until they heard a few steps getting near. They caught a glimpse of Flaky with a soldier. She looked around the area with a vicious glare in search for the intruders.

"General, are you sure you would want to waste your time just for four escaped soldiers?" A voice said

"They are not just soldiers. They know me and who knows, they might stop me." Flaky snarled

"They can't it'll be too late for them now. They are just four-"

'_BANG!' _The soldier was shot right in the middle of his head and his cold body felt onto the ground. Flaky kept the pistol back on her left pouch and did one more look around.

"S24, there is no sign of them around. Proceed to the main plan, but we'll leave early. Like NOW." Flaky commanded through a radio transmitter

"Copy that general." S24 replied

Flaky put her hand down and walked away from their hiding spot. The boys sighed in relief that they weren't caught. They all shared looks that screamed: '_I don't want to do this anymore_', _'she is damn scary', _or_ 'Should we go now?' _

"_We should get back, NOW. We'll be having time to prepare and catch up to them at that rate. Imagine, they left and only a few number of soldiers are in there and the armory is full of advanced weapons, also we'll have enough time to look into their profile first." _Evil said

"Crazy as this mission has gotten… count me in." Combites said in frustration but smiled

"I'm in!" Mouse said

"Me too, we got your back, Flippy- err- evil." Sneaky said

The four shook hands in agreement. Evil explained his new formulated plan; they'll have to listen carefully on this one though. One little fault could blow the whole thing.

"Oh and if ever we get in war with the whole army, will we kill… _her_?" Mouse asked

Evil stared down dumfounded. Even if he really did hate her from the start, he still has a half of Flippy's kind personality, not to mention feelings. He hated to admit it, he kind of liked her for a bit.

"_Leave her to me. The battle is between me & her. You three fight off the rest but just leave her to me._" Evil tipped his beret up

As they were on their way back to the base. Evil and Flippy were sharing one thought that occupied their minds as they were going back. It was those flaming crimson eyes of Flaky that burned with hate, despise and… something untold behind that face of hers. Like a mask.


	17. Profiles

Getting in was easy enough since _NOBODY _was there, at all. Looks like they needed more soldiers to cooperate in this battle after all. They went through hallways, passage ways, and rooms just to find the information room. The four of them had a few minutes to find the room and get a good look on Flaky & General Pablo's profiles and then grab a few weapons.

"Guys, I found the room!" Sneaky yelled from the end of the hallway as he entered a room

The three ran to the room where they'd thought was the information room. The room was filled with file drawers. This will be interesting.

"_Her last name is Connors, right? So look through section C. same with General Pablo._" Evil said

They looked through several drawers that were labeled _C_. Evil was in a frantic race to find their files, he was desperate and so were the others. He saw the files labeled Flaky C. & Pablo C.

"_I found it! Finally!_" Evil yelled as he raised the two envelopes

"Yes!" Mouse said

"Now, let's take a look." Combites said

Evil flipped General Pablo Connors file first and started reading.

_Name: Pablo G. Connors_

_Age: 37 _

_Family: Evelyn L. Connors – Wife_

_Flaky Lin L. Connors - Daughter_

_Death: May. 25, 2012- Cause: shot in action _

_Promoted as general in 1996. Served the army for 19 years. Learned archery, self defense and knife throwing. He entered his daughter at the age of 13 for training: jujitsu, karate & entered shooting gallery activities. General Pablo is a secretive man, not even his co workers knew anything about his life. He was experimented at the age of 21 for enhancing human abilities but something went wrong. Instead of his fighting abilities to increase, his IQ and personality changed dangerously. But he was stable. _

"Experimented?!" Mouse said

"So, I think his abilities stayed the same except for his mental thinking & personality." Sneaky said

"_How come? What went wrong in the experiment… shouldn't his abilities increase?_" Evil said

"We'll find out soon. For now, let's read Flaky's." Combites said

They nodded and opened Flaky's profile.

_Name: Flaky Lin L. Connors _

_Age: 16 _

_Family: Evelyn L. Connors-Mother_

_Pablo G. Connors-Father_

_Entered for training at the age of 13. Trained on different level of jujitsu, karate & gun firing. Her skills are strangely inhuman, at the first day of each training she was able to complete 10 lessons for the week and finished them all in a day. _

_The possible answer for her strange abilities were because of the failed experiment of her father, General Pablo on increasing human abilities. We've come to realize that the effects will take on the child to be born. She is mentally stable but too soft hearted. _

"Soft hearted?! Are you kidding me?! She almost shot us with a damn pistol! She even shot a man with it!" Mouse said

"_I don't understand… if she is mentally stable, why the fuck was she acting like that?_" evil said

"That we don't know…" Sneaky said as he patted his shoulder

"_Get ready. Grab all the weapons you can manage, I'll… try to think a little more…_" evil said

"Sure." Mouse patted his back and so did Combites as comfort

Evil sat on the table looking at Flaky's profile. This was confusing. Why did they barge in the mansion just to get her while she can just walk here or be brought here? Something is wrong.

'Figured it out yet, evil?' Flippy said

"_She is mentally stable. But why the hell did she act like a complete sicko._" Evil said

'Maybe the profile is wrong. Check the update date the last time they've renewed the profile.' Flippy said

_June. 20, 2012 _

"_Just a week ago._" Evil said

'I don't understand… why…' Flippy said

"We're ready, evil, we found a chopper." Combites said

"_Good, I'll be in the launch pad in a minute_." Evil said

"Okay, but you better hurry. We've tracked their coordinates. They are out of the forest and they are 30 kilometers away from the command center of the government." Sneaky added

"_Never mind, let's leave, NOW._" Evil said

They all boarded on the chopper quickly and started to make their way to catch up with the army. This is going to be a hell of a battle.

* * *

_IAM SO SORRY! I JUST NEED MORE TIME TO MAKE THE BATTLE CHAPTER. I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME FOR LEAVING CLIFF HANGERS AND THE TWIST BUT THATS WHAT I PLANNED FOR THIS STORY^^ THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND! UNTIL NEXT TIME! LOVE YA ALL!_

_-Kimmy ^^_


	18. No Turning Back

Outside the base of the government stands a huge army waiting for their signal to strike. It has to be right, the timing should go as planned and then she would be free from all this chains she had been destined.

On the opposite side where the opponent stands were 4 brave men, prepared to face all this just for the sake of not having a world ruled by a dictator even if the dictator is evil or is itching to wipe the world from the government and rule the world all to no one but herself.

"General, we must strike now!" Colonel Jeffrey demanded

"You're being a nuisance to me," she looked at her right to a soldier then back at the colonel "Kill him, he's no use for me now." She waved off and walked away

"You wretch! I helped you this far! And this is-"

'_BANG!' _Smoke came out from the pistol as someone shot the colonel right on the middle of the forehead. Flaky blew the smoke and kept it back on her right pouch. She stood with pride and determination but something behind those crimson eyes is a secret that a little girl is hiding.

'_BANG!_' Another gunshot followed behind, Flaky looked behind wide eyed searching for whoever shot but everybody backed away from her.

"Who fired without my command?!" She yelled out

All the men looked confusedly at one another, searching for answers. But they heard a loud thud as they saw one of their comrades fall to the ground, dead. The body had a hold right on his right chest. But behind the collapsed body, was a blonde man whose uniform is different.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled out as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared and heard numerous shots being fired repeatedly around the fogged area

"What the hell are you whiners looking at?! Start shooting for god's sake!" Flaky ordered

They did as what they were told and started shooting at who knows who they are since its foggy. Flaky let out 2 pistols in each both of her hands and pointed them out cautiously.

"Should we retreat?" asked a soldier

"No. We fight and call for reinforcements… ALL OF THEM." She hissed

"Yes ma'am." The soldier said as he radioed her commands to the other bases

The firing ceased and the smoke cleared up. They all stood their ground and watched their surrounding cautiously in sign of their intruders. Suddenly…

"_Check and mate…_" A voice whispered to her

She looked behind her with her eyes wide eyed to see evil face to face again. She started firing at him but he managed to dodge the bullets swiftly. The other 3 of his team started to kill Flaky's soldiers but Flaky's recruited soldiers were thrice as hard core trained than them.

"You should've stayed back. You shouldn't have followed me here." Flaky hissed as evil circled her but Flaky kept her gun pointed at the serious soldier

"_Then what? I'll come out when everything is chaotic? That I should watch the world burn as I sit there and do nothing?! I'd rather die knowing the world is safe & sound from you._" Evil said as he pointed out his knife

"You don't understand." She tried to sound tough even if she held back a choke

"_Understand that you are an experiment. Understand that you inherited such abilities. Understand that-_"

"You read it… didn't you…?" Flaky said as she stood there expressionless

Evil stood there dumbfounded as he saw her used to be fierce eyes, to shape up back to their humble & innocent crimson eyes. But maybe he was just seeing things. He immediately charged at her with the knife, slashing her left arm making a small not so deep cut that made blood rush down slowly.

"_Heh, you're not good in keeping secrets._" Evil smirked

Flaky winced at the sting of the wound and started shooting bullets at Evil who dodged quickly as he made further steps at her. But failed to miss a bullet that scratched his left leg. Luckily, it was just a scratch.

"Missed that one fool." Flaky grinned and her crimson eyes shone in madness

"_Just a tiny scratch, nothing will stop me._" Evil regained his position and sheathed his knife

Flaky threw the empty pistol onto the ground and pulled out a shiny knife much similar to evil's. She charged at him and started swinging the knife to hit anywhere where she could. Evil however made a few cuts on her left side of the stomach and on her right cheek.

'_Evil, don't get too carried away. After all, remember we were supposed to protect her, remember?_' Flippy said

'_Fine. But she'll kill us for sure if we don't make this fight exhausting for her, it seems like she hasn't gone tired._' Evil said as he kept on dodging Flaky's swings

"Asking help from him? Silly, he won't help much." Flaky said

She quickly stabbed his left arm and pulled it out quickly. Evil stumbled backwards as he held his injured arm. Flaky approached him slowly and cautiously with the knife still in her hands.

'_God damn it, evil! I'm taking control._' Flippy commanded

Evil let Flippy in control as he was forced to switch back even if he didn't want to switch back. Flippy, now on one knee stood up and tried not to make any sudden move that would set her charging at him.

"Flaky, it's me. Put that down, please." Flippy pleaded but he still had the knife on his right hand

Before he could calm her down, a soldier charged at Flippy and started to attack him but Flippy quickly slit his neck, making him fall onto the ground, dead. He sighed at the bad timing of that soldier and looked back at Flaky.

"Just look, is this what your father had wanted for you?" Flippy said as he made small advances towards her

Her eyes blinked wildly as he crimson eyes were shaping back to their innocent look than her fierce ones. But she retained her expression to be fierce once more.

"Sh-shut up!" She choked as she yelled

'_Were breaking down her barriers, good job!_' Evil said

"Flaky, I know you were forced into this, but are you happy with it? Look around," Flippy pointed around to see many of her soldiers dying "Many of them will die if this thing keeps up." Flippy said

Flaky lowered the knife at her side and sighed heavily. She looked down and looked back up at Flippy. But just before things could get peachy… The sound of choppers that flew by as soldiers parachuted themselves to land. Reinforcements are here.

* * *

_I know this is short but i'm working on Chapter 19 right now. :) Thank you for sticking this long, sorry if you werent prepared for that twist. I apologize for that. :)Until next time!_

_-Kimmy G._


	19. True or False?

_Bad timing. _Flippy & Evil cursed as they saw soldiers land on the ground as they released the parachutes from their backs. Flaky turned back to her fierce attitude and took a few steps back as she withdrew her knife and looked at Flippy with a _You-Shouldn't-Have-Come-here _look. Flippy took a few steps backwards and bumped into something. He turned around to see his comrades sweaty and panting.

"Where is combites?" Flippy said

"He went into the base to warn them of the incoming attack." Mouse said

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get." Flippy said

Flippy closed his eyes and when opened them once more, those neon green eyes appeared once again. Evil held onto the knife tightly, his back is turned to Mouse 7 Sneaky's as they formed some sort of triangle to protect each other's backs as the soldiers started to charge. But Flaky wasn't around. _Where could she be now?_

"If ever we die," Sneaky said as he turned to mouse and Evil. "It's been an honor fighting with you two." He saluted once more and started to charge at the incoming enemies

"_We won't die. Mouse, hand me over a grenade._" Evil said as he reached out his hand

Mouse handed him 3 hand grenades and shoved them at his belt. Evil sprang into action as he kept on slashing the necks and cutting off a few parts from the bodies of the incoming enemies. He even ripped out the heart from a soldier's chest by hand!

'Come on, we can't give up now!' Flippy encouraged him

'_You're sounding like your doubting my abilities. Oh well, challenge accepted!_' Evil said

Evil got even more powered in making brutal and gory kills, one soldier after another. He smashed a soldiers head by stomping on his head with his own combat boots until nothing was left but mashed up bone fragments, eye sockets and little jelly parts of the brain. He let out dark chuckles as every soldier screamed and begged for mercy, but ignored their plea anyway. After all he still applies this principle; _Leave no survivors. _For him that is.

"New orders! Proceed to plan CG-78!" A soldier cried out

"_New plan? what?_" Evil groaned annoyingly and looked around to see soldiers pass by him and headed towards the base

"Evil! What now?!" Mouse yelled

"_Stop whoever you can along their tracks!_" Evil yelled out

Good thing Sneaky was near enough to hear that and followed his commands. The three worked in individual places just to kill a soldier along their tracks but most of the soldiers were almost there, they were too many for them to handle. Kill after kill they still appear many. Evil instead kept cutting off a leg just for one to trip and bleed to death. But that still wasn't enough.

"_New plan… Sneaky, Mouse!_" Evil called out

The two immediately approached him with heavy breathing and sweat trickling all over them.

"_We get in the main base and help them. There are some of them in there already, come on!_" Evil said as they rode an abandoned jeep from one of the soldiers

_**~SPQR Headquarters~ **_

As they got in, they were surprised to see many people running for their lives and getting killed. But what shocked them most was Combites…

"Holy shit… Combites!" Mouse yelled

They went to his limp body on the ground; he is still alive but badly injured.

"You g-guys…" he said as he choked out blood "Don't go all drama on me." He chuckled

"God… even when you're dying you still make up those crappy jokes!" Mouse said as he face palmed

"Shut up, man… I tried to hold them off… But I guess I helped a bit…" he said as he looked around the dead bodies of the enemies scattered

"_Good job, bro. Your father will be proud."_ Evil said

"I know. Y-you guys g-go on ahead…" he said as he coughed sickly and got even paler

"We can't-"

"I'll be fine!" Combites cut off Sneaky

The three stood up looking so unsure at Combites' decision for them to leave him behind. But it was for the best. They need to get to the head office before Flaky kills them all.

"_He's right. We must go on. Here-_" Evil said as he handed him a .44 magnum that was still loaded "_Fight for honor. Die with honor._" Evil finished off

"You're damn r-right!" Combites said as he took the gun and raised his fist happily up in the air

The three saluted at Combites and he saluted back. Combites fixed his posture and had the gun steadily on his hand.

"Flippy-er- evil. We have to go." Sneaky said as he patted evil's shoulder

Evil looked at Sneaky with worry. Well, this was the first time evil _actually_ had some sympathy for someone. Face it, it's hard to lose a friend.

"_See you whenever, Combites._" Evil said as he smirked lightly and walked away with the two

"You bet your dollar, I would…" Combites mumbled and smiled

_**~2**__**nd**__** Floor~**_

As they went up through the emergency stairs instead of the elevator for them not to attract _'attention' _from the '_crowd'. _Evil let the door slightly open and peaked out slowly, looks like the coast was clear. Evil signaled to Sneaky and Mouse silently to move forward, quickly & silently. They hid behind huge things to make cover.

"It's quiet…" Mouse said

"_Yeah… too quiet in fact._" Evil mumbled

"Mouse, throw a bomb. You know, something light… like a fire cracker." Sneaky suggested

"Oh yeah!" Mouse said as he withdrew 3 packs of fire crackers from his belt

Mouse Ka-Boom lit them and threw them far at the hallway. They sprang into life like fireworks in the 4th of July! It attracted a couple of soldiers and they started shooting and advancing quickly to the enemies until the fire crackers stopped cracking up.

"_All clear." _Evil confirmed as he checked everywhere

"You know, I saw her face as Flippy talked her out of it." Mouse said

"Yeah, it looks like her barriers were coming down slowly…" Sneaky said as he scratched his head

"_I know, I was there. But what confused me most is that her 'sweet & innocent' nature… could be a 'destructive-bitchy-not-to-mention-very-dangerous' girl…_" evil said as he saw Flippy's blank and wondering expression through his mind

"She is crazy…" Mouse groaned

"No, Nope, I don't think so… More like an act." Sneaky said wide eyed

"What in cheese are you saying?! An act?! What does this entire thing look like a stage play?!" Mouse said annoyingly at Sneaky

Sneaky flicked Mouse's forehead as he was annoyed at his comment.

"_Whoa. Hold the crap on. What are you trying to say?" _Evil said as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"What if she _IS_ really that _sweet & innocent_ type. BUT that side of her is locked away for a reason. That's why she became all destructive and stuff." Sneaky said

"_Good theory. But we still aren't sure about that._" Evil said

"Who knows, right?" Sneaky said as he shrugged

* * *

_**~Unknown POV~**_

I stood there standing behind a long table. And here with me are my 5 captives. They are so not being that much cooperative. Maybe I'll play a game with these useless people. I turned fully at the table to face my captives. They were sitting on their respective places, not moving an inch. I stared at them with hatred and disgust. Let's get this over with.

"So… Are you people going to keep _pin pointing_ at one another or…" I withdrew my gun from my left belt "All of you will tell me who _REALLY _did it." I said as I played with my gun

"It was him!" a person yelled

"No it was her!" another one yelled

'_BANG!_' I shot a bullet up in the air

"Tsk, Tsk… I said no _pin pointing_. Who knew government officials could be this corrupt. You all make me sick." I said

"Now…" I grabbed my gun firmly, my finger at the trigger

I pointed at the woman's head with the gun and grinned at the rest.

"Tell me… the truth…" I said firmly

* * *

_Hello! :D I know its been long since the last update but i'll try to update. Its hard being a sophomore =-= i hope you all will understand :) until next time!_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	20. Unexpected Events

_Flaky_

_"Tell me… the truth…"_

I had already shot one of the remaining four of these government officials, alright, three to go. They kept on pinpointing one another like useless children. The three of them had silenced and sat on their chairs uneasily and looked at one another with distrust. If they'd tell me who did it, maybe by then I won't have to kill one of them any further.

"My patience is growing thin… and I don't want to be kept waiting…" I said as I pointed the gun at one of them

"He did it!"

"No she did it! She-"

'_Bang!' _I shot the woman on the right, leaving her corpse sit lazily on the chair. Blood started to run down her forehead slowly. Her eyes wide in shock and her mouth open, ready to speak or as I should say, pin point once more.

I looked over at the two men in front of me, shivering and sweat trickling down their foreheads and eyes filled with anxiety.

"Tell me, who killed him and why. And this time I want to hear the _exact _details." I demanded

The two of them looked at one another with anger and disgust. I pointed the gun at the man on the left.

"Mr. Wong, it wasn't you, now was it? ~" I cooed sadistically and moved closer

"Flaky, I know this-"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I knew he'd try to talk me out of this like all the others do "I don't want to hear any other bullshit coming from you! Now tell me!" I yelled out some more but I grabbed the collar of his suit and shook him violently

"Stop it! I did it!" Mr. Blaze yelled out in confession as he kneeled on the floor, hands on his face in guilt

My eyes widened, I let go of Mr. Wong's collar and threw him across the floor. I pointed my gun at him and with no hesitation shot him at the heart three times since he made attempts to crawl away. I stared at his pathetic body go pale as the crimson liquid spread out of his body, then I turned my attention to Mr. Blaze who was whining on the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled as I kicked him hard on the stomach "Why?!"

He embraced his stomach and gasped in pain on the floor. I fought back tears from my eyes and kicked him once more, twice as harder as before.

"He took everything from me…" he growled

I cocked up an eyebrow in confusion at his words, yet I stood my ground and started to listen to this man's story…

"_I joined the army in 1889, which was when I met your father. We were at the same team; same bunk and we were good comrades. Until both of us were wounded and badly bleeding after a dangerous mission, we were both sent into a clinic… that was when I met your mother, Emily Mason. She treated and took care of me and your father when we were still badly injured._

_She had these crimson red locks, same as yours, but you have the eyes of your damned father who took her away from me! Me and Emily were going just fine and just before I could make her mine, your father had to squeeze into the picture! That's what made her choose him instead of me! _

_Your father was awarded with medals and honor at the awarding ceremony, which was also supposed to be mine! He was no good in the field! I deserved those medals! And the day I found out they were both getting married, that was when I saw you beautiful mother in a white gown marching into the arms of the wrong man! It should've been me! _

_And when I first saw you 5 years after your mother giving birth, you had her smile, hair, personality… but the way your eyes looked at me… it was your father's! It reminded me of all the pain! But Emily's death… was an accident… caused by me… You see, that cancer didn't just come out of nowhere. I had a serum made that causes you vulnerable to cancer; I didn't execute the plan perfectly like I planned… _

_When your mother and father were having tea, I disguised myself as Lumpy and dropped the concoction on the cup of tea but left the other one normal. That was when Lumpy took over and delivered the tea to your parents. It takes a month for the concoction to kick in, but it so happened that your mother was the one who had drunk the sick poison. That had been a mistake in my plan…_

_I had to get rid of your father… he was about to take my position as President in the office. It was the only thing I have left, and he was going to take it. I couldn't let that happen. So on the night that they were going through the jungle, I had a sniper do the job for me. And I'm glad he is dead!"_

"You asshole! You're sick!" I yelled as I tossed the gun at my side and started to hit him wherever I can

He kept on laughing like the mad man he was. But it seems that my hits were useless to him. Unexpectedly, he threw me off of him. He tried to stand up but kept wobbling onto the sides as he tried to keep up a steady pace.

"Nobody move!" a voice yelled as the doors swung open violently

I jerked my head at the back to see Flippy and his comrades bruised and bloody. I stood up quickly.

"Get out of here!" I yelled

I looked at Mr. Blaze to see him making slow movements towards my gun. So I made a run for it towards it.

'_BANG!_' Me and Mr. Blaze looked at Flippy who had fired out a bullet from his gun. He and his comrades slowly moved towards us making us 2 meters away from each other.

"Not another move from you two!" Flippy said

"F-Flippy… put it down, trust m-me…" I said as I started to move a bit towards the gun

"I said don't move!" he said as he shot a bullet up in the air

"P-please… trust me…" I muttered out trying to hold back tears

I heard a clang under me, but before I could stop Mr. Blaze, he already had the gun pointed at Flippy.

"No!" I yelled as I tackled him to get the gun but he turned the gun to me.

Before i could dodge the bullet, someone pulled me into an embrace and we both stumbled onto the floor.

_Too late…_

'_BANG!'_

"No!"


	21. Hold On

_Flaky_

"_No!"_

My vision started to become a blur as fresh hot tears started to fall down my cheeks as I began to quickly process what had just happened. I shot a glance at Mr. Blaze and kicked the gun away from him, we both made a run for it towards the gun, but luckily, I caught it.

"Die you bastard!" I yelled

Without any hesitation… _'Bang!' _I shot him directly at the center of his forehead, by then he stumbled quickly on the cold floor, a pool of crimson liquid spreading out from his dead body. I threw the gun at some god forsaken corner and ran to Flippy's body. I knelt hard on the ground as I held his body close to mine as he lay limp.

"F-Flippy…" I choked out in tears

"Flaky… I told y-you-" he paused as he choked out blood from his mouth and managed to smile "I told y-you I… I'd protect you…" he managed a small chuckle

At those words and the pain in my heart, anger & regret surrounded me. His two comrades stood there with eyes wide in shock, not knowing what to do. I shot a deadly glare at them.

"Well?! What the hell are y-you two standing there for?! Go call for help! Now!" I yelled at them

"Yes ma'am!" they both said and ran away to call for help

I softened a bit knowing Flippy was in a critical condition and I couldn't do anything to save him. I cried more on his chest hard, and he had stroked my hair softly but weakly as his hands trembled at the process. And that's when I snapped. I grabbed the collar of his uniform angrily.

"You bastard! Why did you take the damn bullet for me?!" I yelled at him as I gripped on his collar tighter

_No response. _He just smiled at me innocently that sent my heart beating twice as fast as my normal beat.

"D-don't just stare at me! Answer me god damn it!" I cried out some more as I held him closer to me

He reached out his hand and caressed my cheek and whipped out a few tears from my face softly. I looked at him in anxiety & concern, my breathing has becoming unsteady and uneven at the sight of the person I care for, die.

"I m-made a promise didn't I?..." he said weakly

"But you didn't have to-"

He silenced me by placing his finger on my mouth and brushed it gently and by that action, my lips trembled.

"Plus… I'd do anything to keep the person I love alive…" He said softly

I looked at him wide eyed and in a second I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks furiously at his words. I forced a small smile and so did he. His hand kept on caressing my cheeks. How could I have not known? I mean, I did feel something for him but…

"I love you, Flaky… I r-really do…" he muttered

My mouth agape, I tried to say something but no words came out. Instead, I hugged him by the neck tightly and cried silently. I pulled away from him and our eyes were staring ever so lovingly. But his emerald green eyes were fading away, his time was almost running out.

"I love you too… please hold on… just a little more… please…" I said as I tried to hold back more tears

His hand brought my face closer to his and he slowly leaned further and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It lasted for a while but sadly, he pulled away.

"Maybe on the next after life…?" he said as he chuckled a bit

"You bastard! Don't say that! You're going to make it you idiot!" I said

"But I'm y-your idiot…" he said playfully

Oh god, he is dying and yet he gets to bring out jokes at the last minute of his life, but I love him anyhow. Suddenly, the doors burst open to see people in white uniforms as they brought in a stretcher. And they started to pull me away from him but I struggled to stay with him, but the number of men that pried me off of him got many and strained me.

"Miss, please calm down! He is going to be okay!" A medic yelled but I refused to listen

"Let me go! I need to see him!" I yelled out as I struggled to be free from their restraints

"I'm sorry miss, but we need you to stay calm." Another man said as he filled a syringe with a strange liquid

"N-no! Let me go! Please!" I yelled out and saw Flippy's eyes looking at me humbly as he was about to lose consciousness

"We're sorry to do this miss." He said as he plunged the syringe on my neck

In a second, I felt my body limp as the drug was starting to take effect in my veins. Before I could black out, the last thing I saw was his smile as he was being taken away…

* * *

_Hello! Yes, another cliffhanger! You guys must really hate me now, dont you?! T^T But don't worry, i have a week of vacation and yes, i can work on chapters quickly like i used to ^~^ So be patient my dears! Until next time! Oh and please leave a nice review on the box under this! Thank you!_

_-Kimmy :D xoxo_


	22. Happy Ever After

_Flaky_

My eyes opened slowly to be greeted by a blurry vision of a bright light above me. I quickly slammed my eyes shut as the blinding light scorched my eyes. As my eyes began to clear away from the blurry vision, I opened my eyes slowly to see where I was. I was in a hospital. The room was painted in white, a chair is settled beside my bed, and a small refrigerator by the door. The room was plain. And then it hit me…

"Flippy…" I muttered

Flippy! Where is he? I slowly sat up my bed and took a second to put myself together. But one thing I notice, I was still in my red uniform. Why didn't they change it to the usual hospital clothes? The blood stains were already dry and plastered on my uniform. My uniform was a simple red knee high skirt, and a red polo with two buttons down, almost revealing my chest. The medals were still hanging on two sides of the uniform.

_But I'm glad it's all over… No need to act and pretend anymore…_

I stood up from my bed and slipped on my boots before I could walk since the floor was cold. As I got near the door, I slowly turned the knob, trying not to make noise & attract unwanted company. I peeked outside to see the hallway full of nurses and other people out there. I slowly got out and meekly took a few steps outside my ward.

"Uhm Miss, where is the information desk?" I asked the nurse that passed by

"Oh just turn left on the second hallway, then right." She said

"Alright, Thank you." I said and smiled

She returned the smile and went off on her way. I walked towards the second hallway, left then to the right. Bingo! The information desk. I made my way towards the desk.

"Excuse me Sir, where is the room of Flippy?" I asked

He paid his attention to me and checked a list of papers.

"At room 122, fifth floor." He said

"Thanks" I said

He nodded and paid his attention back to the TV screen. I walked over to the elevator across the left hallway and waited for the elevator to come.

_G… 2… 3!_

It made a ringing sound and slid open. I went in and pressed the number 5 on the panel. I looked to my right to see a little brunette girl in hospital clothes. She looked sad as she held some kind of photo of her and an older woman who I think appears to be her mother.

"What's your name?" I said

"Annie… What's yours miss?" she muttered

"Flaky, Lovely name you have…" I cooed

But she just nodded and kept on staring at the photo.

"Well Annie, why are you sad?" I asked and kneeled down to her height

"Mommy never came today…" she sobbed

"Aww… there, there… I'm sure she'll come by later, she might be running late." I said sweetly and smiled

"Y-your right Miss…" she said as she smiled innocently back at me

Her smile gave me good vibes in my heart even more. One thing I adore in this world are children, so innocent & sweet.

_5_

The elevator slid open as it paused on the 5th floor. The little girl pouted at me signaling for me to stay a little longer, but I have to see him…

"I'll see you next time, Annie." I said as I waved good bye

"Alright Miss, see ya!" she said happily and waved goodbye

I stepped out of the elevator and looked back to see the little girl smiling happily until the doors shut. I smiled to myself and looked at the signs pointing to several numbers pointing to two hallways.

_120-130 Hallway A_

_130-140 Hallway B_

_122… _I walked over to Hallway A and continued to walk to pass by _120… 121…_ There! _122! _I stood outside the door of the room. I looked at the small plate to see Flippy's name on it. I felt my heart beat faster and the heat was rising up to my cheeks.

_Will he understand? Will he forgive me to bringing him such trouble? _

But knowing Flippy, I know he will… I exhaled deeply and turned the knob quietly. I entered the room silently, trying not to draw his attention. And as I went in, I saw Flippy on the bed, still in his uniform but he was wearing a white shirt. I walked towards where he laid, I studied his bruised and wounded arms, hands, neck and face… Tears started to stream down my eyes to see him like this. I didn't predict it would all end up to this.

"Hey…" he muttered

My eyes widened to see his emerald green orbs looking at me.

"H-hi…" I stuttered

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Y-yeah, It's quite obvious you're not alright though, in your condition that is…" I said

"Its nothing that I can't handle. It'll all go away eventually…" he said and smiled

But then it hit me. He took a damn bullet for me. He was shot on the right chest.

"You didn't have to take the bullet for me…" I muttered

"Stop telling me that, I wanted to anyway, believe me, I've been stabbed, tortured in missions, all of it hurt. But that was for you. I wanted you to live longer." He said

"Thank you…" I said

"Don't mention it…" he smiled

A ghostly smile tugged my lips seeing him safe & sound. He took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"I saw heaven…" he muttered

"Really now?" I said

"Yeah, it's in your eyes, love." He cooed

My cheeks were getting hotter by the minute he said that.

"Uhh…"

"I love you Flaky… so much…" He said and leaned closer

I felt his soft lips touch mine, I succumbed into the sweet kiss, savoring the moment. I closed my eyes and felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as I returned the kiss. But we pulled away eventually for oxygen.

"I can get out of the hospital later says the doctor…" he said

"So where will you be?" I asked

"I really don't know, being out of the military and all…" he explained

"Well, you'll be in my care from now on." I said

"But!"

"And that's an order." I smirked and kissed his forehead

He let out a small chuckle and I sat beside him. He leaned his head on my shoulder and exhaled in relief.

"I love you too, Flippy…" I muttered

We stayed like this for a while now. I wonder what happens next after we leave this place?

_**~The End~**_

* * *

_Hi there and hey there! I know it's the end for this story… WHO WANTS A SEQUEL?! :D HOLD YOUR HORSES CAUSE ITS COMING OUT SOON! See you all til then ^~^_

_-Kimmy G. :3 xoxo_


	23. Married to the Enemy

_The sequel for 'Look After You' is now up!_

_"she had no choice but to do it for the treaty. Like it or not, she has to. Caught in between two men. One is her enemy that the treaty says she should marry and the other is a long time friend and is now her lover. She has to leave him and go off to the arms of the enemy."_

_But she has two choices: _

_1. Keep the rest of her family members safe since the marriage would join the two rival families._

_Or_

_2. Bail out of the treaty and run away with the one she loves. But her family members would be at stake._

_Ladies & gentlemen! I present: Married To The Enemy! _


End file.
